Mother on the Freeway
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Another case leads Booth and Tempe undercover again, only with a twist not to her liking. Can they solve the case before Tempe ends up the next victim? PLSR&R MAJOR B&B! CH22 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

"Bones!" a voice called from the other side of the lab pulling Tempe away from the body she was working on.

"Booth, I'm busy with the body you brought me." she said as he made his way to her side.

"I know that Bones, but we have another one for you." He said causing her to turn around and see a few men bring in another body.

"great." She mumbled, and then spoke to the men. "Put it right there."

"Well what is it?" Booth asked a few minutes later after the other agents had left.

"Female, mid to late twenties, like the other, she was pregnant."

"How many months?"

"Judging from the skeletal structure of the fetus I would have to say six and a half months."

"Great, so we have us a serial killer?"

"I can't say much over just this, but most likely." She said turning to see Angela walking over to her with her sketch pad.

"Hey sweetie, I have the face." She mumbled turning the pad over to show the drawing of a young woman with blonde hair, green eyes and a huge smile.

"Thanks, Ange, but I need another one. We have a new body." She said looking over to Booth.

"Is she pregnant too?"

"Yup." Booth replied looking to her.

"Ok, just give me the skull structures and I'll get on it." Ashe said turning back towards her office.

"Zach!" Tempe called and from behind her the young assistant appeared.

"Yes Dr. Brennan?"

"I need the skull marked and given to Angela." She mumbled.

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

"Then I need what ever else you can tell me about the body. Don't clean it until I get a last look though." She said turning to her office.

"So what are you going to do Bones?" Booth asked as they entered her office.

"Must you follow me?" she mumbled. "And don't call me Bones."

"Alright chief." He whispered.

"Don't call me chief, either."

"I'm going to call you one or the other. What can I call you?"

"Bones." She mumbled a little upset he only gave her two ridiculous choices.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have you take me to the place this body was found then I'm going to take samples for Hodgins." She explained pulling off her lab coat and putting it on her chair.

"Alright, but it's some distance away."

"How far?"

"About ten miles from here."

"Why didn't you just call me, why remove my bones?" she asked growing more upset.

"It was on the freeway and Cullen wanted them removed quickly." He explained following her out of the lab.

"Damn it, how am I going to get samples now?" she asked herself. "Take me to the freeway."

"Alright, but good luck." He said getting into the car and driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

Please let me know how it is so far and if I should continue, mind you this is just the beginning. Thanks for reading, please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tempe stood in front of the SUV on the side of the road, Booth sat in the car on the phone talking to one of the other agents. As she stood there and watched the cars pass at an accelerated speed she began to grow angry, all her work was being repeatedly ran over, making evidence harder to reach.

"Ok, I just got word, this isn't the place." Booth said walking over to her side.

"Well, where is it?"

"Another mile down, they kept it secure for you, so just relax, ok?" he asked motioning for her to get back in the car.

"You better hope so." She mumbled making her way to the passenger's side.

"Geeze Bones, chill."

She turned and gave him a death glare, clearly telling him to get off of her case, which he took and did. Five minutes later they pulled to the side of the new busy freeway and got out, only to come face-to-face with another agent.

"Agent Booth." He said shaking his hand. "I'm agent Rogers…and you must be Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes I am. Where were my bones?" she asked moving past him and towards an area where two other people were.

"The woman was found here, the child was found next to her, still connected by the umbilical cord." He said as cars whizzed past behind him.

"We concluded she died last night, but after being hit by cars she was beyond identification." Another man spoke, she knew him as Stevenson.

"What proof do you have to support this conclusion?" she asked kneeling down to examine the ground.

"Um…none." He said softly.

"Then it's only a theory." She stated.

"Bones is a woman of logic, she needs proof." Booth said watching her. "What do we have?"

"Nothing much, the woman was naked, no signs of clothing, no ID, not even jewelry." She picked around the gravel.

"So what now?" he asked watching her as she withdrew her cell.

"Now I call Zach and Hodgins, Zach will come and collect anything he can find and Hodgins will wait at the lab for anything to come in."

Booth stood and watched as Tempe spoke to the other person on the line. When she had gotten off they walked towards the car and got in, the other agents would wait for Zach to arrive and help him out in anyway, Tempe felt it was time he got to the field on his own.

Back at the lab Tempe looked over both bodies and studied everything. When it came the woman that had been found on the freeway she studied the gravel that was stuck to the face and then compared it to other particles on the other mother.

"Hodgins." She called and soon found him next to her.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?"

"Can you take a look at this?" she asked handing him two containers.

"sure." He said taking it from her and headed towards his office.

Curiously she went back to the body and studied it, there had been no place to look for her at, her body had been disposed in front of the FBI building, completely beaten beyond ID and freshly dead.

"What can you tell me, Bones?" Booth asked making his way to her side.

"Nothing much, just that both woman died within a few hours of the other."

"are you telling me this guy killed one, then the other a few hours later?" he asked surprised.

"Assuming this is the same guy, proof shows it is, then yes, that's what I just said."

"Dr. B!" Hodgins called running over to her.

"What do you have Hodgins?"

"Both are the same thing."

"They are?"

"Yup, same place, same contents, I would say they are the same thing."

"Ok, what does that mean?" Booth asked confused.

"Both women were dumped in the same place." Tempe said smiling.

"Great, so they dumped her, picked up her body, put it in front of headquarters, then killed the other and threw her on the freeway?"

"yes." Tempe said. "They killed body number one, dumped her in front of the building, and then killed the other girl. And while you were busying yourself with her, number two was dumped on the freeway.

"I started working on number one at four this morning, she was freshly dead, I'm guessing within two hours, while number two was killed about ten hours from now, about three after number one."

"Bones, give them names, not numbers."

"It's easier not to get attached and feel sorrow." She mumbled turning back to the body.

"Amelia Scott." Angela said making her way over to the group, she handed Tempe the papers. "Victim number one's name was Amelia Scott; she was twenty four, mother of one, and expecting. Husband, James Scott, reported her missing yesterday morning after she didn't return home from a walk she had taken after an argument."

"The child, make or female?" Booth asked taking the papers Tempe handed him.

"Female, Krista, age three. She wants her mommy back she told police yesterday afternoon. The child she was pregnant with was expected to be a boy."

"Bone structure shows the fetus of body one was male."

"So we have us a connection. This is good." Booth said picking up his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Tempe asked looking over to him.

"James Scott, I'd like to question him." He said away from the phone then spoke to someone on the other line.

Tempe shook her head and sighed, she could only imagine the things that were going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Tempe sat next to Booth in the interrogation room listening to him ask James Scott questions on his wife and when he had decided it was right to call the police.

"Agent Booth, I'm telling you, Amelia left the house at eight o'clock that night, we had been arguing and she needed a break so she went for a walk, while I watched Krista. Around nine I found she still wasn't home, but was tired and I had work the next day, she had the house key and I know that if she came home to find me up it would really piss her off, so I went to bed."

"What happened when you woke up?" Booth asked.

"I found the bed empty and figured she had slept on the couch so I took a shower, got dressed, woke Krista up and went downstairs to find the couch untouched."

"Around what time did you call the police?" Tempe asked curiously.

"Around nine when I got back from dropping Krista off at school. I got home and found the house empty and I started to worry."

"But you didn't worry before?" Booth asked upset.

"I thought she was just blowing off steam. I called her sister and mom, she wasn't there." He stopped and caught his breath it was easy to tell this was hard for him. "So I freaked and called the cops. Please tell me you found her." he begged, obviously nobody had told him Amelia was dead.

"We found her." Booth said softly. James face lit up.

"Oh thank god, I missed her so much."

"Mr. Scott, we found her, but I regret to inform you we did not find her alive." Booth spoke again and Tempe watched as his bright smile left and sorrow replaced it.

"She's dead?" he asked as tears quickly began to form.

"I'm sorry. She was found last night placed in front of FBI headquarters."

"Was she murdered? He asked, Tempe opened her mouth to answer, but Booth's glare silenced her.

"yes." He whispered.

"Can I have her body? I would like to bury her." the tears poured.

"We can't release it now. Your wife's death my have been part of a serial killing and it still has to be examined."

"When should this be done?"

"There's no say." Tempe spoke.

"Alright, thank you." He said placing his head in his hands and mumbled something about not knowing how he was going to tell his daughter. "What about the baby?" he asked and Booth looked up from a file.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"That baby she was pregnant with, it was due any day."

"I'm sorry, but the child has died as well."

This brought the man down even more, tears poured down his face and he broke down emotionally. After a few more minutes with the man Tempe and Booth exited the room and headed towards the main lobby of the building.

"So you don't think he did it?" she asked.

"No, not really Bones."

"Ok, so I can get started on the other body and see where that leads us." She mumbled pulling out her cell phone.

"Booth?" someone called from behind them, making them both turns around; they had only been feet away from the elevator.

"Yes, Mitchell?" he asked walking over to him.

"Cullen wants to see you in his office." He said getting a nod from Booth than walked off.

"Come on, Bones." Booth said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the office.

When they got outside of the door, Booth had Tempe sit in a chair outside while he went in and spoke with Cullen. The whole time Tempe spoke on the phone with Angela, Zach and Hodgins about the body, nothing new yet.

Fifteen minutes later Booth emerged from the closed door, an odd expression on his face and as he made eye contact with Tempe, he gave her a look of apology and headed to the elevator again, Tempe behind him the whole way.

The ride back to the lab was quiet and nobody said a word, even though Tempe wanted to know what Cullen had said to Booth to have him look like that. As they entered the lab, Booth grabbed Tempe by the arm and dragged her into her office, closing the door behind them.

"Booth what's wrong?" she asked upset.

"Cullen told me some news you may not like." He said handing her a file.

"What?" she asked opening it.

"Cullen wants us going undercover." He mumbled.

"So, we've done it before," she said a smile spread across her face. "Remember Vegas?"

"I know Bones." He said smiling back. "But this time you have to be married to me, no options."

"What?" she asked looking through the papers.

"Just read it, there's more."

"How much more?" she asked reading through the basics, then suddenly she yelled out. "I HAVE TO BE WHAT?"

"quiet." He mumbled putting his hand over her mouth. "That word says pregnant." He said talking to her as if she were a child.

"Pregnant?" she questioned.

"This killer preys on pregnant woman; we need him to hold a certain attraction to you in order to get him."

Tempe looked over at Booth, anger was in her eyes and he could tell she didn't like the idea.

"What do you say Bones? Please?" he asked giving her the puppy dog pout.

"I hate the idea." She mumbled.

"I know, but you're helping people out."

"I'll do it on one condition; I'm not going to get pregnant."

"Understandable, we didn't mean it like that anyways, there are certain things we have that can make you appear that way."

"Good, because no way am I actually going to carry a child."

"But there is one problem."

"What?"

"Nobody can know this is an undercover deal."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means everybody in the lab has to think you are pregnant and that it's my child. We have to start acting like we're going out and are happy. Then next week you have to tell everybody you're pregnant and we have to fake a wedding."

"unbelievable." She shouted throwing herself on the couch. "Angela will never fall for this."

"That's why it needs to be convincing."

"Just my luck." She mumbled thinking over everything, he had a point they were going to catch this guy easier by making her a target, she knew deep down she had no choice if she wanted the killer caught before another woman ended up on her table.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early the next morning when Tempe was awakened by her cell phone going off on her night stand. Tiredly she rolled onto her back, grabbed the cell phone and put it to her ear.

"Brennan." She managed to get out.

"Good morning Bones, I think it's time you got up and headed to work." Booth said on the other end.

"Booth? Why in the hell are you calling me this early?" she mumbled looking over to her alarm clock to see it flashing 12:00. "Shit what time is it?"

"Ten o'clock and I think its time you got up." He said, a small voice could be heard in his voice. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, think you'll be ready?"

"Damn." Tempe said hanging the phone up and heading towards her shower, after which she rushed to her closet and threw on some clothes.

Exactly at ten fifteen a knock at the door told her Booth had arrived, a little flustered, she made her way to the door and opened it to see Booth standing there with coffee and a bagel. She gave a small smile at the gesture and turned around to grab her purse as they headed towards his car.

"I figured you'd be a little hungry after sleeping in." He said handing her the bagel.

"Thank you, I normally don't sleep this late." She said opening her door and jumping in.

"There was a power shortage last night, half of D.C. went out." He said staring the car up and pulling out of the parking lot.

They arrived at the lab a few minutes later and as Tempe walked in, looking tired and a mess from having to get ready in a hurry, Angela walked over to her smiling. Most likely wanting full details on why she was late.

"So sweetie, did we have a restless night?" she asked directing her to Tempe's office.

"no." she mumbled, and then looked over to see Booth talking to Zach, now would be the perfect time to get the undercover story started, making things a little believable. She forced a blush along her cheeks to make it seem as if she were lying.

"Huh, I'm getting mixed signals." Angela said taking a seat on the couch.

"How so?"

"You're mouth is telling me 'No', but the blush is telling me 'Yes.'"

"Ange, nothing happened." Tempe said trying to make it appear she had something to hide. Apparently it had worked when Angela jumped off of the couch and yelled.

"Who did you sleep with last night?"

"None of your business that's who." She said walking out of her lab smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Booth asked looking at her as she passed him on the platform.

"Let's just say the undercover mission has begun." She said walking over to the body from the day before.

"Dr. Brennan I went over the particles you gave me yesterday for the third time and it appears that each body was ran over at least ten times at full speed." Hodgins said moving towards the body to help explain.

"That would explain why both bodies are freshly dead with no skin and why the FBI gave this case to us." Zach said from behind them.

"so each woman was captured and brought to the freeway, is there anyway to tell if they were dead before they were ran over?" Tempe asked.

"I'm working on that." Hodgins said turning to leave.

"Judging from the amount of Bones damage, it's probable that both women were alive during the time of brake." Zach said.

"Explain that." Tempe said making her way over to the second body that had come in.

"Right here," he said pointing to the humorous. "It shows that the way the woman was positioned there is a good chance that as the brake occurred she was trying to get away and if Hodgins is correct than she was trying to escape from a car hitting her, but failed."

"Does the other body show this?"

"Yes, on her left femur it shows an attempt at an escape before the brake occurs."

"Perfect, keep trying to find these brakes; if we can find others at the same weight we may be able to prove Hodgins was correct." She said making her way to her office.

"So what did you mean by our undercover mission has began?" Booth asked following her in her office and closing the door behind them.

"Angela obviously thinks I've slept with somebody so I figured I'd tell her I didn't, but make my face appear I did."

"So she thinks you did sleep with someone?"

"exactly, plus it's only a matter of time before she thinks it's you, I mean after all you did drop me off a work today."

"True." Booth watched Tempe for a few minutes before opening his mouth. "Is something wrong Bones?"

"Sort of, I mean I'm not sure if I can do this." She said throwing herself on her couch.

"Trust me Bones, you can. I'll help you, it's for the best anyways." he said holding her hand in his.

"so, when do we tell them again?" she asked looking out her window to the platform where Angela sat working on the face for the second victim while Zach studied the bones and Hodgins went over materials here and there.

"We break the news next week. Tomorrow you have a briefing with Cullen; he'll tell you everything you'll need to know."

"Will you be there?" she asked looking to him quickly.

"I have to be, why?"

"I don't think he likes me." she mumbled lifting herself up from the couch and headed towards her desk to look over a few things Hodgins had asked her about.

"I'll see you later Bones." Booth said heading towards the door. "And by later, I mean five o'clock sharp."

"Taking me out to dinner?" she asked smiling.

"Actually I am." He said and left, missing the odd expression on her face.

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen I am NOT DEAD! My computer has been down, but now it is fixed, I apologize for leaving you all hanging without notice trust me I feel so bad, I haven't been on the computer in over a month. I'm sorry.

So I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm just getting started so please tell me what you think and I'll have the next chapter up shortly.

Oh by the way, for those of you who have bought Bones season 1 on D.V.D. and have not checked out David's and Emily's Commentary for 'Two Bodies in a Lab' please do so, you will laugh till your sides hurt.

Please review,

Much love.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long and stressful week, Zach and Hodgins had found nothing new, Angela was having problems with the new face and to top everything off the time had come for Tempe to tell the lab she was pregnant.

She paced her living room waiting for Booth to arrive, he was to pick her up as he had done for the past week and take her to work. The plan was simple, keep her mouth shut about everything until he was gone, and then tell Angela, soon news would spread and then the whole lab would know.

A small knock at the door told Tempe that Booth had arrived and was waiting. Grabbing her bag and laptop she opened the door and followed him out to the car. Deep down she wanted to turn around, head back into her apartment and hide from the world, she could hardly believe her life was about to turn into a crazy lie.

"How you feeling Bones?" Booth asked breaking the silence.

"Like shit, you?" she answered honestly giving him a death glare.

"Pretty good, I talked to Parker this morning." He said faking a smile, but being completely honest.

"How is he?" she asked, an immediate change in her tone of voice.

"He's doing well. Told me to tell you he said 'hi'."

Tempe gave a small smile before asking a question that hadn't crossed her mind until that moment.

"Will Parker be aware of everything that is going on? I mean this lie and everything?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He said stopping at the light. "He will be under the impression you are pregnant and you will be his step mother. So you have really act the part Bones."

"Booth I find it hard to lie to a child, especially after everything my parents lied to me about."

"I know, but he needs to believe this in order for all of this to work Bones. I told you this sick creep could be watching over you. Making sure everything is right until he makes his move and I don't want you ending up like the other women on your table. Got it?"

"perfectly." She mumbled then went to looking out the window.

An hour later Tempe found herself alone in her office thinking over everything, she knew she had to tell Angela soon and then her life would go into chaos. It had been agreed that once the news was out Booth and her were to move in together and soon get married. Making everyone believe the undercover story.

"Angela!" Tempe called out to the platform from her door.

Angela sat across from Hodgins and Zach sketching away in her pad when she heard her name being called; quickly she looked behind her and saw Tempe standing in her office doorway motioning for her to come over.

Angela placed her notebook down and walked over to the office, noticing it was unlike her to be so out of character, normally Tempe would have walked up to her and talked, not asked for her to go to her office.

"What's up sweetie?" she asked upon entering the office to find Tempe sitting at her desk working on a file.

"How is the face coming along?"

"Horribly. Zach showed me a few of the marks for me to work with and found out that this woman had more plastic surgeries than the girl from LA."

"I know, Ange. But you did it once; you can do it again right?"

"Well sure, it will just take a long while. I mean this woman is more plastic than Barbie herself." She said smiling.

"I don't know what that means." Tempe stated.

"You mean to tell me you don't know who Barbie is?"

"You mean the plastic little doll girls play with?"

"Yeah her, you know; you can brush my hair and take me everywhere." She started singing getting Tempe to smile. "You know what sweetie; I haven't seen you smile in a while. Is something up?"

Tempe looked down, yeah something was up, she was forced to go undercover with a story she really didn't want, but than again she really had no choice.

"Ange there's something I need to tell you." She lowered her head and spoke softly as Angela took a seat across from her.

"What is it sweetie you can tell me anything." Her face was straight and honest.

"Angela." Her voice lowered again and the next words that came out of her mouth Angela had to strain to hear.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked in shock.

"No I found out this morning." Tempe said avoiding her eye contact for fear she might be able to see the truth.

"Whose is it?"

"Booth's." she whispered.

"You're pregnant with Booth's child? Are you kidding me?" she asked raising her voice in excitement.

"quiet." Tempe said getting up to close her door, hoping nobody heard; yet. "Yes, I am."

"How did this happen?"

Tempe was faced with the worst question, Booth and her hadn't gone over that part yet and she was unsure of what to say. But she had thought of the one night Booth had slept over on her couch after his fight with Cam. She thought it over, that had been over two month's ago and worked to her advantage.

"Two month's ago when Booth and Cam got into a fight, he stopped by my apartment, drunk and a mess and well…" she trailed off and soon Angela finished the sentence in for her.

"You slept with him." She squealed and smiled almost jumping out of her seat.

"Well at the time I just wasn't thinking and now…" she trailed off again.

"Does he know yet?"

"No. I'm not sure I want him to know." She lied.

"Well sweetie you should tell him, then maybe he'll break things off with Cam for good and you two can live happily ever after."

"Ange this is real life, not some fairy tale." She said. "I wouldn't want Booth to marry me just because I'm pregnant." _Not that I have a choice_, she added to herself.

"Well sweetie I think you should tell him and see how things go." She said getting up to leave and just before she opened the door she spoke. "Do you love him?"

"no." she stated quickly, her heart however said another thing. "I mean, I'm not sure." Tempe was shocked by the truth of her statement the only truthful thing she had said in the whole conversation.

"Well when you figure it out, let him know." She said seriously then left the room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself then picked up her cell phone and dialed Booth's number.

"Booth." He said upon answering.

"I just told Angela." She mumbled into the phone.

"Did she buy it?" he asked as shuffling papers could be heard in the distance.

"yup." She said opening her laptop.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at five thirty. What do you say to the dinners?"

"Sounds good see you then." She said then hung the phone up and sighed trying hard to get back to work.

As she typed away one thing Angela had said still rang in her head. '_Then maybe he'll break things off with Cam for good'._ Somewhere along the lie Tempe had forgotten Booth was still with Cam and he would have to break it off with her to make everything believable. This would be difficult if Angela's gossip really did spread quickly.

Looking out her glass window and to the platform she watched as Cam spoke with Angela over something, Tempe sat there silently hoping it wasn't about the baby news. Judging from the look on Cam's face though, it wasn't.

Getting out of her seat and grabbing a file, Tempe walked over to the platform to help in anyway she could with the body. The sooner she was identified the better the chances were at finding out who the killer was, before things got way out of control.

"Dr. Brennan, nice of you to join us." Cam said smiling.

"Zach what have you found?" Tempe asked ignoring Cam and heading towards the body.

"Nothing new yet, but certain breaks show these women were very much alive at the time of occurrence."

"How is the Angelator working this one out?" she asked turning to Angela.

"I'm working on a few more small items it should be ready for a presentation tomorrow, but so far everything Zach has said shows up perfectly with the demonstration. A car weighs about the same amount as the force that inflicted the amount of damage."

"Alright I'll call Booth and let him know we're getting closer, maybe he can get a few people to find out where the first body was run over. Then we can work from there." She said turning towards her office.

As she walked passed Angela a small smile spread across her face, Tempe had nothing to do, but return it. And not too far away Cam observed the whole thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Tempe sat in her office working over one of the files Booth had given her; he had stopped by earlier with another body, found not too far from the second. She had it examined, only to find it was just like the others, freshly dead, but beyond ID, same as the other girls, most likely done in by the same car theory.

Angela had taken a break from the second face only to work on the third, which turned out to be much easier, while Zach studied the skull and Hodgins worked on particles found. She flipped to another page and found what Hodgins had added. The woman was murdered the same way as the others.

Zach had found the woman was pregnant, and judging from the fetus near birth. She was crushed by the same force as the other two and still alive as it killed her. From the bones she had examined, she concluded the woman had fought for her life to escape, but failed.

"Dr. Brennan?" Zach pulled her out of her thoughts and poked his head into her office from her open door.

"Yes Zach?" she asked getting up.

"Hodgins found something." She said walking quickly towards the platform.

"What did you find?" she asked walking towards the group that had formed.

"I was examining the third body's wrists and came across a substance." Hodgins explained putting it under a microscope and allowed the image to display on a larger screen.

"What is it?" Angela asked confused.

"At first I didn't know, but as I studied it more I realized it was a form of cloth." He explained. "I then asked Zach to check the ankles and sure enough it was there too."

"I then checked the other bodies and we found the same substance on both of them." Zach finished.

"Can u tell me what kind of material it is?" Tempe asked looking to Hodgins.

"I'm working on that." He said taking the sample.

"Ok, let me know when you find anything new." She said and turned to work back on the third body.

Around five Tempe was pulled away from the body by Booth, he had promised to take her to dinner, but as always she'd for gotten.

"I have to work." She protested as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards her office.

"You worked enough, you need food." He said helping her take off her lab coat and get into her jacket.

"I ate." She mumbled as he walked her to his car.

"Really? What?" he asked opening the door for her.

"I had an apple and half a turkey sandwich." She said smiling.

"When?" he asked starting the car.

"This morning around eleven." She whispered.

"You see? You need to eat now, it's been over six hours, and you must be starving."

"Since when do you care?" she asked looking over to him.

"Since you're pregnant with my child." He said looking over to her, his charm smile was big.

"Shut up!" she said punching him playfully in the arm.

"Oww, Bones that hurt." He said faking the pain.

"Are you going to brake up with Cam?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"I think I should have to, I mean we will have to move into together to appear like we're married."

"I know." She mumbled looking out the window.

"Look bones when all this is over, I promise everything will go back to normal." He said turning into the parking lot for the diner.

"ok." she mumbled getting out of the SUV and walked towards the front door with her partner and soon to be husband.

After a quiet dinner, Booth dropped Tempe off at her apartment and promised to pick her up early the next morning.

"See you then." She waved him off.

"Bones?" he called her.

"If anyone asks, I know you're pregnant and I'll break it off with Cam tomorrow." He said then pulled out of the parking garage before Tempe could say anything.

The next morning Tempe was awoken by the loud ringing of her cell phone. Looking to the clock that sat next to her bed she saw it was only eleven at night. She silently swore under her breath as she rolled over to grab her cell.

"Brennan." She mumbled groggily.

"Well?" the over excited voice asked.

"Well what?" she asked back, not even having to ask who it was.

"Did you tell him?" she asked.

"Yes, Ange." She said rolling over unto her back.

"And what did he say?"

"He's going to break up with Cam tomorrow so he can be a good father." She half lied.

"Awe sweetie, that is so sweet. I better let you and the little one sleep. Talk to you tomorrow." She said and hung up after saying good night.

What have I gotten myself into? Tempe asked herself as she rolled over onto her stomach and fell back asleep. Slowly dreams began to take over as she entered unconsciousness.

* * *

Ok, I know its short, but I just thought I should update. I hope you all love it so far. Please fasten your seat belts because the case is about to take a back seat ride to the upcoming case. Please review. Thanks. Ill update asap. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was early the next morning that Tempe sat in her office going over a few files that Booth walked into her office. She tried not to acknowledge his presence and kept on reading over a few things until she noticed he had taken a seat across from her desk. It was a few minutes later she was pulled out of her thoughts by a small blue box he had placed by her hand.

"What's this?" she asked picking it up.

"Marry me." he said, she was shocked, her eyes wide.

"What?" she asked, knowing if she had something to drink she would have choked on it.

"Cullen felt it was time we got this case on the move, so he wants us married by next weekend and I figured I propose now." he explained trying not to smile at her stunned look.

"Ohh I got it." She said trying to hide the fact she had forgotten all about the case.

"I didn't think you'd like this whole dramatic thing, but that's just too bad." He said leaning over to take the ring out of her hands.

"What do you mean?" she asked watching him close the box and place it in his pocket.

"I'm proposing tonight in front of Angela, Hodgins and Zach." He said heading towards her door.

"Then why show the ring to me now?"

"That way you know how it looks and you don't get that shocked look on your face again." he said shaking his head laughing.

"Did you break up with Cam yet?" she asked before he was out of her doorway completely.

"I was just headed there." He said leaving.

Booth quickly walked out of Tempe's office smiling and past Angela and Hodgins as they carried on their own conversation and headed towards Cam's office. It was quiet as he passed the platform and quickly noticed Zach was no where in sight. As he reached his destination he noticed the door was half open and talking came from the inside.

"Dr. Saroyan, I understand the importance of the bodies, but…" Zach said upset.

"No buts, stick to protocol." She said being her normal self.

"Yes Dr. Saroyan." Zack said walking out of the office.

"Hello Agent Booth." He said noticing him standing there. Booth walked right past him not saying a thing.

"Hello, Seeley." Cam said putting her arms around him, smiling. Deep down this was going to hurt.

"Not now Cam." He said getting her to release him.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Look I wouldn't normally do this here, but considering the time and everything it needs to be done." He said seriously.

"What needs to be done?" she asked confused wondering what had been so important.

"Look Cam, we've had good times and everything, but I think it's time we ended this little thing we have going on." He said avoiding her gaze, the only thing he could think of was Tempe, even though he knew everything they were doing wasn't real, he still felt it was time to end this, he had to admit he did have some feelings for his Bones.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked confused.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." He lied. Hell he wasn't sorry, ok that was a lie; he was sorry, sorry he hadn't done it sooner. Yeah that was mean, but true. Every time he found himself with Cam he could only think about Bones.

"Why so sudden?" she asked wondering what she could have possibly done.

"It's just the time has presented itself."

"It's another woman isn't it?" she asked upset, tears forming. Questioning how such a good thing could end so fast and in such a way. She thought things were better than before.

"No Cam there's not; I just feel some space is needed."

"Who is she?" she asked not hearing a word she said.

"No one." He said turning to leave.

"How long?" she asked stopping him in his tracks.

"How long what?" he asked turning to face her, hoping to hide the truth deep, but knew he failed miserably.

"How long have you and this other woman been together?" she asked a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"There is no other woman." He lied again, he turned to leave again.

"I can just ask Dr. Brennan." She said, Booth stopped and turned to her, she knew, but how. His eyes must have bore the question because she opened her mouth to ask. "How long have you and Brennan been together behind my back?"

"How did you…?" he trailed off.

"How did I not? You two are practically falling all over each other every time you get close to one another. I see it in your eyes, the way you look at her, but I've let it pass, I said nothing. Until now, the way she looks at you. It's like nobody else is around and I can stand it any longer, if you could just pay even a fraction of that much attention to me, maybe just maybe…but no." she said lowering her head.

"Cam, I'm sorry, but it just happened?" he said walking over to her where she had taken a seat on her couch.

"When? I just want to know when?" she cried into her hands.

"Two months ago when I went over to her place after that fight we had about Parker." He said avoiding her gaze again.

"You told me nothing happened." She mumbled from her hands.

"I know, and that's only because we agreed to just forget it, we were both drunk and well…" he trailed off, she had told him the excuse she had given Angela and told her they should make up more details and run with it. He then sat there for fifteen minutes and explained what he meant by 'run with it'.

"Well what? Why the sudden change? Why only now change everything? "She asked, her tears had subsided and anger was in her eyes. Booth took a deep breath, this was it, after this there was no turning back.

"Bones, made a few new discoveries." He said headlined towards the door.

"Like what?" she questioned; now she was beyond confused.

"She's pregnant." He said it; there it was, all on the table.

"She's what?" she asked upset, all hurt from her was long gone.

"She's pregnant." He repeated.

"She's pregnant with your kid?" she asked furious, Booth had closed the door as she blew off steam. "You slept with her, got her pregnant and for the past two months you have been seeing me she has been walking around carrying your child? And you're only now telling me this?"

"Cam, I'm sorry, she told me last night over dinner, and I realized I love her and I messed up once I'm not doing this again, I'm asking her to marry me so we can have this baby together. Look I didn't plan this, nobody did, but I can guarantee you it's better for me to brake it off instead of you finding out when her water breaks." He yelled back.

It hurt him to be like that, but he knew it was all undercover when it was all over, he would explain. But would they get back together? Would he even want to? No, and he knew that, they were friends the whole benefits thing just didn't work out.

"Booth, I must admit, this is not how I saw things ending." She said; her voice a hell of a lot more calm.

"Neither did I Camille." He said and walked out of the door and to Tempe's office where she sat typing on her computer.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as he threw himself on her couch and let out a heavy sigh.

"I just broke up with Cam." He said lying down on her couch and looked over to her. Beautiful. He thought, then mentally slapped himself, grateful she couldn't read his mind or he'd be laying face down on the floor in pain.

"How did it go?" she asked looking over to him and wondered curiously.

"horrible." He said, then got up from the couch and headed towards her door. "Tell Ange to meet us at the diner, you'll get your ring there." He said and walked over to her, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Do that again, and I'll kill you." She warned.

"Bones, Angela is watching," he said and she looked past him and out her glass window, sure enough her eyes met Angela's. "And if we're going to pull this off, then you better get used to that."

"fine." She mumbled and allowed his lips to brush across hers. She thought for a moment he had hesitated longer than necessary, but didn't question it, and not just because Angela was watching, but because, though she'd never admit to herself or anyone else, she liked the feeling of his lips on hers. The safety he had offered her and the promise of happiness with one small kiss.

As Booth left Tempe looked past him and over to the platform where Angela was smiling brightly and jumping in place. Life had just taken a back seat to a case that just may have her loosing her mind over.

* * *

Ok, I think I messed it up big time. Well let me know if this is horrible as I think it is and should stop or if it's horrible and just want me to continue to see if it gets better. Please review and let me know what you all think, you keep me going. Even though I have school the more reviews the quicker the updates. Thanks for all the reviews in the past, much love. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was late that night after work as Tempe sat at a table with Angela, Zach and Hodgins at the diner. They had all been told to meet there by Booth for who knew what, well actually Tempe knew, but didn't say anything because it was supposed to be a surprise. As she sat there looking over the menu Angela and Hodgins talked over a few details of the days events while Zach commented every so often.

"Sweetie, did he say when he'd be here?" Angela asked looking over to the door.

"I'm not sure, he just said to him here." She said and as if on cue her phone went off. "Brennan." There was a silence on her end, followed by her closing the phone and placing it back in her pocket.

"Well?" Angela asked curiously.

"He'll be a minute, there is some traffic." She mumbled, her stomach doing flips as she sat there, she knew what was going to happen, but what she didn't know how Angela would react or how any of this would affect her life.

A few minutes of silence filled them until the door opening forced them all to turn and see as Booth walked in smiling. Angela smiled and motioned to where they were sitting as Hodgins and her got up to allow him some space next to Tempe. As Booth scooted in the middle to sit on Tempe's left side he placed a small kiss on her cheek, she gave him a small glare, but got rid of it quickly as Angela smiled to them.

"Sorry I'm late." He said picking up the menu to look over the food. "Did you guys already order?"

"No, as a matter of fact we were just waiting for you." Angela said smiling.

"Great, because I'm starved." He said looking to find Tempe staring at him smiling. "What?" he whispered to her hoping nobody heard them.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you later." She mumbled into his ear, smiling as if she were telling him a secret.

"What did I do?" he asked placing his hand on her leg as he asked her.

"You kissed me again." she mumbled noticing as Angela smiled brightly at them.

"Everybody is here; they need to think we are really in love and going to be engaged when I propose in a few minutes. Ok?"

"Fine, but what does your hand on my leg have to do with this? They can't see it." She whispered grabbing his hand and removed it from its position.

"Oh I know, I just love having it there, so I thought you wouldn't mind." He said giving her a seductive smile, and then looked to the waitress who had just come up to them to take their order.

As they ate they talked over everything and nothing. As Tempe bit into her hamburger she noticed a little something hard in her mouth and tried to fish it out while keeping what needed to stay in her mouth in. as she looked over the small hard piece that had been in her mouth she noticed it had been the ring Booth had showed her earlier that day.

"What the hell?" she asked looking over it and noticed something engraved on the inside.

"Temperance," Booth spoke using her first name, but not drawing her attention away from the ring. Angela gave a small squeal and she watched everything take place. "Will you marry me?"

Tempe looked over to Booth and gave a nod as he took the ring from her finger and placed it on her finger and gave her a kiss on the lips as Angela sat there giving off a silent scream, getting the attention of the other people eating.

"Why to go, Booth." Hodgins said smiling and laughed as Angela put her face into his shoulder to scream.

"Congrats you guys." Zach said smiling.

It was later that night as Tempe and Booth walked up to her apartment soaking wet from the rain. As Tempe fumbled for the keys she looked to Booth as he broke the long silence between them.

"Please don't kill me." he begged, or faked.

"I won't kill you, but keep your hands to yourself." She said opening the door to walk in and moved so he could enter as well. "Booth we need to get this settled. You know, figure out when we get married, when we move in, whose apartment and everything else."

"Bones, Cullen wants us married by next week so next weekend is when the wedding will take place, as for moving in, I don't care who or which apartment, but it's best we get it done soon."

"Fine you can move in tonight." She said walking over to the linen closet.

"What tonight?" he asked shocked she had suggested such a thing.

"Yup, here. You're sleeping on the couch though." She said smiling, hoping he would change his mind and walk out. However he gave a nod and took to the couch, getting it ready to sleep. She stood there shocked at the fact reverse psychology didn't work, but now had even more hate for the stupid mental game. "I hate psychology." She said as she turned to leave towards her room.

Booth lay on the couch smiling, glad he had seen past her attempt at getting rid of him and spoiled it.

"Good night, Bones." He said turning out the light next to the couch.

"Shut up." She said from inside her bed room, and then closed the door, blanketing the living room in darkness.

* * *

Ok I know it was short, and I'm sorry I'm trying to make them longer, but not doing to hot over here, so please cut me some slack and I'll get to it. Now I'm going to take a break from this for a while, school and work have been hell lately and I promised to update so here it is I hope I didn't disappoint. Now I'll try to update soon, but no promises can be made except that I'll try. Thank you all for your support you all keep me going. Love you all. 


	9. Chapter 9

Early Monday morning, Tempe walked into her lab and headed straight for her office. She had spent the weekend with Booth trying to move his things into her apartment and sending out invitations to their wedding. As she entered her office exhausted and upset she made her way over to her desk hoping the day would go by quickly and with no interruptions. Well that didn't last long.

"Hello, sweetie." Angela said popping her head in from the door. "I got your invitation and thought I'd R.S.V.P. in person. Jack and I are both coming."

"Great Angela thanks." She said giving her a smile, then let it fade away, man she was exhausted, she needed sleep.

"You ok sweetie?" Angela asked making her way to the chair across from her desk. "You look really tired."

"I haven't gotten much sleep." She said yawning; Angela gave her an odd smile.

"Booth keeping you up all night?" It took all of Tempe's will power not to look grossed out by the comment, and nodded a yes to her answer. Angela gave a slight squeal before opening her mouth to speak again. "Do you have a wedding dress yet?"

"No, I was supposed to go shopping for one yesterday, but something came up." Tempe said turning to her computer, Angela took that as they had spent the whole day in the bed while what really had happened was Booth had spent half the day explaining to Rebecca how much it meant to have Parker at the wedding, while Tempe went through the caters and florists.

"Well I say we skip work for a couple of hours and go shopping for your dress. I mean you can't have a wedding and no dress, am I right?" she asked happily getting up from the chair.

As much as Tempe dreaded shopping for her wedding dress, she dreaded shopping for it with Angela more. But she did have a point. She couldn't have a wedding and no dress. So, too tired to fight, she gave up, grabbed her coat and followed Angela out to the parking lot where they got in the car and headed to the mall.

They had pulled into the parking lot of the mall and headed towards the main entrance when Tempe's phone went off in her pocket. As she talked away Angela smiled knowing exactly who it was. When she started to explain where they were and what they were doing there a small blush found its way across her cheeks. After hanging up, Tempe looked up to the sign of the store she stood in front of. In bright red outline and white writing it read 'David's Bridal'.

"You're kidding me?" she asked as they walked in.

"Nope I want you to have the best dress ever and they have them here, everything you'll ever need."

They walked around in circles for at least twenty minutes looking over the same dresses repeatedly until Angela finally picked one out and dragged Tempe over to the changing room to try it on. As Tempe changed into the dress Angela was out in the store looking for others and returned with three other ones.

"Have you got it on yet, sweetie? Or do you need help?"

"I got it on, but I'm not coming out." Tempe called from the other side of the door.

"Why not?"

"It's hideous."

"Just let me see it." Angela begged and after a brief silence the latch to the door could be heard opening and Tempe walked out of the small private room. "Oh my god."

"It's hideous." Tempe repeated looking at herself in one of the full length mirrors that circled the room known as 'The Bridal Chambers'. The dress was a pure white, ruffles outlined the long sleeves and wrapped around the waist to create the biggest bow on her lower back. Angela gave a slight snicker as Tempe walked back into the room to change out of it.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I think I grabbed the wrong one." Angela said catching the dress as it came flying over the door. "Here try this one."

Tempe looked up to see another white dress hanging over the door, she took it and tried it on, hoping it was better than the last. Once on, she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how small it was, though I hugged her form, she felt it was a little revealing for a wedding, even if it was a fake one.

"Well are you coming out?" Angela asked and waited as the door opened and Tempe walked out.

"I don't like it." She stated clearly. In the mirror she saw herself, only it wasn't really her. The dress was cut low in the front, showing off a little too much for a 'modest bride', there were no straps and it was way too short. "I feel like a hooker getting married in Vegas."

"Ok, try this one." Angela said handing her another one.

"Ange, I was hoping you could be my bride's maid." Tempe said as she walked into the room.

"Oh sweetie, I would love that." Angela said happily as tears formed in her eyes.

"Great, start looking for a dress of your own while we're here."

Angela immediately nodded and went in search of more dresses. Two hours and seventeen dresses later, Angela nodded as Tempe came out in a dress even she liked. It was white and went down to her ankles, the straps were spaghetti and the waist hugged her form perfectly. Angela was soft lavender, ankle length dress that was strapless and had a small beaded design on the front. After paying for the dress and leaving the store they headed towards another in search of a great pair of shoes.

After the shopping trip was done, they went out to lunch, and then headed back to the lab. Upon arriving, Angela rushed to Hodgins side, who was studying over the bodies, and told him about her day, and how he would need to go shopping for his tux. While Angela and Hodgins talked away, Tempe found Booth in her office begging on the phone again.

"Please Rebecca, I'm not asking for much. Just that my son can come to his father's wedding." There was a silence and an odd look from Booth as he noticed the bag she carried. "I'm sure his friend Jeffery will understand if he can't make it to the birthday party."

Tempe sat there feeling bad as she watched Booth argue over the weekend with his son. It was a few minutes later before Booth's face lit up and he was talking like a father would to a child. She knew immediately Parker was on the phone and knew Booth would try and get him to attend. After a few minutes Booth hung up the phone triumphant.

"So, he's coming?" she asked looking over to him.

"Better, he's going to be the ring barer."

"Why wouldn't Rebecca let him come?"

"He was to attend a birthday party and she wanted him to stick to a promise, but when I told him he was getting a new mommy, he changed his mind."

"It's going to hurt you know?" she asked sighing, Booth looked at her confused.

"What is?"

"Telling him the truth after all this is over."

"I know, and that's my biggest fear, I can only hope he won't hate me."

"He won't. He can stay made at you, but never hate you, he's too young."

"And how do you know that?"

"he's a child Booth, they don't' stay made for long." Booth nodded and smiled, she had a valid point.

"So what's in the bag?"

"My wedding dress." She mumbled opening her drawer and pulling out a chocolate bar, she was forced to remind herself to eat one at least once a day around Angela, just to keep the appearance that she was having cravings due to being pregnant. At the moment Angela stood atop the platform looking over to her and Booth in the office.

"From Victoria Secret?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"Oh that…" she trailed off forgetting all about the ten minute stop to the store on the way out of the mall. "That would be part one of my bacholorette party gifts. I think it's more for you though."

"You're having a party?" he asked confused.

"Angela's planning it for tomorrow night, just a few of us girls. Hodgins is having a bachelor party for you tomorrow night as well, some FBI agents are going too…to both of ours."

"Unbelievable."

"I know."

"Well, Bones. That's the price of working with the FBI, I guess."

"Guess so." She said watching him as he got up and walked over to her.

"Angela is watching." He said as his lips closed in on hers.

"I trust you." She said closing the small gap between them, just to test the waters.

"Why?" he asked as he pulled away.

"You would hate for me to hurt you if you were lying." She mumbled and gave him a soft kiss before he turned and left the office.

Tempe got up from her seat and made her way over to the platform where everybody was. Angela gave a small smile as Hodgins stared at her. Zach tried to focus on the body as Cam ignored it all.

There was still no break in the case, the faces were still being worked on and it appeared they were at a road block, the only thing to do was wait, but while waiting a bigger threat was at hand. The threat of another body entering the lab in the same condition; and nobody wanted that.

* * *

Ok? how was it? Getting good I hope. Well pls review and let me know what you all thought. Thanks for reviewing in the past I love hearing from you all, you keep my day going. YOU ALL ROCK! 


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day before the wedding that Angela had come storming into Tempe's office in a hurry. As she pushed the door open she was out of breath and waved a piece of paper in her face, yelling something about Barbie. Tempe stood staring at her as if she had finally lost her mind as Booth got up from his chair and grabbed the paper from her hand. On the paper was a sketch Angela had drawn, a woman was Caucasian with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her lips were full and red as her face gave that of exactly what Angela had said, a child's toy.

"It took me a long time, I'm sorry, but this was the best I could do." Angela said after getting her breath. "I don't think its right she looks just like Barbie."

"That's because it is." Booth said picking up his phone and dialed a few numbers. "You did good Ange."

Tempe looked over to Angela confused; she grabbed the picture and looked at the sketch. Angela gave a small shrug and turned to leave when Booth stopped her, congratulated her again then took Tempe by the arm and headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"To FBI Headquarters." He answered.

"Why? Who is that girl in the picture?"

"Just who Angela said, Barbie."

"Booth, she was just joking around."

"No, she was right. Her name is Barbra Johnson, A.K.A. Barbie. She's married to Kenneth Johnson, A.K.A. Ken."

"How do you know this?" she asked confused, not understanding.

"She was a special case given to us about a week ago. Her husband had called saying she had disappeared. She was heavily pregnant."

"Why is she so special?"

"She's the daughter of some old retired movie star, news spread like crazy about her disappearance, saying the husband had her killed and how it wasn't his baby. The poor mother, Barbie's mother died two days ago and we were told that if anything was found we were to bring it to Cullen."

"So if this is her…" she trialed off.

"If this is her, we're going to have to be careful undercover and watch out, nobody is safe with this creep roaming the streets."

After arriving at the FBI building, they rushed to the interrogation room, where Kenneth Johnson sat talking with his lawyer and another agent. Once Booth and Tempe walked in, the agent, known as Agent Murray, got up and left. Tempe took a seat on one of the chairs next to Booth as the interrogation started. Questions that were similar to the ones asked to James Scott were asked and answers were given.

Barbie and Ken had gotten into a fight. She had left upset taking the keys with her. The next morning she never showed up. Her mother had been very worried and had died because of it, she had worried herself to death, or so Ken believed. The unborn child was to be a female, little Stacey. Tempe had already studied the fetus's skull and determined it was a female near due date. After the questioning was done Ken was excused from the room, but warned not to leave town, with a promise Ken Johnson got up and left the room, his lawyer behind him the whole way. After that they made their way to Cullen's office to go over a few of the things learned and spoke on how the case was going. They had promised the wedding would take place on the next day at noon and hoped he would attend. Cullen promised he would be there with the fake marriage license. After leaving the building they headed home to go over any last minute arrangements that had forgotten to be made and prepared for a day that would change their relationship forever. However the case with the Barbie and the other women was far from over.

The next morning Tempe woke up alone in her bed as Booth woke up on the couch for the last time. They had promised that after getting married they would share the bed so being married would be a much easier task, no matter how odd it would seem for them to sleep next to each other. As Tempe got up she headed to the shower, and then headed out to the living room to find Booth drinking a cup of coffee.

"Bathroom's all yours." She said walking over to the cabinet for a cup.

"Coffee's all yours." He said looking up to her and giving her a smile, one she returned. "Drink as much as you can because that's it, if Angela catches you drinking this while thinking you're pregnant she'll keep a good eye on you."

"Thank you." She said remembering that she would have to cut down on coffee when she was around her friends. Booth nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

An hour later Tempe stood in a small room with Angela and Cam; they had worked on getting her perfect for the wedding. After a long discussion with Booth she had come to realize she had seen the love between him and Temperance and had known long ago it would never last with Booth and her; that he would only be happy with Temperance. She had then made amends with her and asked if she could help in anyway, oddly enough Tempe had agreed and allowed Cam to be one of her bride's maids, while Ange became her maid of honor.

In another small room down the hall, Booth was helping Parker with his bow tie as Hodgins and Zach got ready as well. Parker smiled brightly in the mirror, excited her was getting a new mother, but even more excited at the fact that it was Dr. Brennan. Zach and Hodgins talked on and on about how cool it was that Booth and Brennan were finally getting married and how awesome it was that they were going to have a baby. Parker had listened in, smiling every now and again; every time his new little brother or sister was mentioned.

Finally the moment came to enter the small garden that the wedding was to take place at and Parker walked down the isle carrying the rings as Zach and Cam walked down smiling to everyone they passed. Friends and family filled the twenty-something chairs on both sides, even though Tempe only knew Rebecca and a few of the agents. After Cam and Zach, Hodgins and Angela followed and Angela went to the left as Hodgins took his place behind Booth on the right. Soon the music started and everybody stood as Tempe walked down the isle alone. Her dress had looked even lovelier than it had the day in the store and Booth had never thought she was more breath-taking, but suddenly scolded himself for thinking like that about his partner during their 'Fake' wedding.

As she made her way to his side they took each others hands and they went over their vows, however, they failed to notice that one lone agent made their way to the middle section to sit next to Cullen.

"Did you get the license?" he whispered hoping they would have it. He was one of the only four agents who knew the truth behind the undercover case.

"Yes, sir, but there has been a problem." He whispered.

"What is it, Brookes?"

"The priest giving the vows is a real priest and the marriage license is real. There was a mix up in communications and well…" he trailed off hoping Cullen would understand what had happened.

"You mean to tell me, that these two are really getting married?" he asked growing upset.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, once Dr. Brennan fins out you're a dead man, she will kill you."

"Sir, this could be for the best, if they find out they are actually married, they may be forced to act like it." Brookes said trying to cover his ass.

"I'll let them know in private after the reception party." Cullen said looking over to his wife, who was oblivious to the conversation and the actual case all together.

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm only doing this so you can get a head start on running. Once they find out it won't be pretty." He said half joking, half serious.

The time had come, as the bride and groom kissed. Booth leaned in and gave Tempe a gentle kiss on the lips as she returned it. The rest of the day was spent opening up wedding gifts, dancing and partying. Oddly Tempe and Booth lost themselves in the excitement of the day and were occasionally caught kissing in the corner or dancing on the dance floor as if it truly was the happiest day of their life. As Cullen prepared to leave he made his way over to where Booth and Tempe sat eating cake and talking with Parker.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, my congratulations to the both of you." He said smiling.

"Thank you." Tempe said smiling as Parker sat on her lap.

"I wish to have a moment with the two of you, alone."

"Sure," Booth said picking Parker off of Tempe's lap. "Hey, buddy, why don't you go find your mother while your new mommy and I talk to daddy's boss, ok?"

"Ok." Parker said getting up and running out onto the dance floor.

"Is something wrong?" Tempe asked confused.

"Yes, there has been a slight problem in communications; one of the agents has had a mistake when it came to retrieving the marriage license."

"What sort of problem?" Booth asked not liking where the conversation was headed.

"It turns out, you two are, by law, actually married." He said letting the knowledge sink in.

"You're kidding? Right?" Tempe asked hoping it was some awful prank.

"I'm sorry, but no. Agent Brookes told me earlier, everything is official and will be that way until a divorce is filled." He said, and then quickly added, "Which will be done after this case is finished."

Tempe sat there looking at her ring, knowing full well she was actually married now. she began to wonder if she really was pregnant, and if they had lied to her about that as well, but knew she wasn't and pushed that aside.

"I apologize and hope this doesn't ruin you're day. Good-bye." He said turning to leave.

"We're really married?" Tempe asked nobody in particular.

"Yup." Booth said looking over to her.

"Who's Agent Brookes?" she asked out of nowhere, her voice filled with anger.

"Why?" Booth asked curiously.

"Because I'm going to kill him." She said standing up, but her anger was cut short by Parker running to her side and asking if she'd dance with him. She nodded and knew it would be best to deal with all this later, when she was alone with Booth and they could try and work it out. But she knew there was nothing to work out. They would stay married until the case was done with, and nobody knew how long that would be.

As Booth and her danced with Parker, they began to wonder what would happen in the future with this case and how long it would be before the women in her lab could have the justice they deserved, and that thought is the only thing that allowed her to continue on with the charade.

* * *

Well? I hope that was longer? Please tell me what you all think and how it's going. Thank you all for your reviews and please keep them coming, I love you all. 


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't believe we're actually married." Tempe said later that night lying on the couch, her head resting on Booth's lap as he sat watching the newly fixed TV.

"I know, we were tricked into this." Booth said turning the channel to a music channel. "Give me some."

"Hey, that's mine." Tempe said like a child reaching up for the bottle Booth tilted back and drank.

"No; it's ours." Booth said handing her the quarter full bottle.

They had come home from the wedding reception drunk and upset, only to sit on the couch and go through a bottle of vodka complaining the music was too loud and how easily they had been tricked. Tempe closed her eyes and looked up to Booth; he was only in his pants and a white beater. His white tux shirt and black jacket were on the floor behind them, along with her veil and jacket.

"You wouldn't believe how long it took Ange to get me into that stupid teddy from Victoria secret." She said drunk from his lap laughing.

"You're wearing it now?" he asked curiously looking down at her.

"Yup, she made me put it on under my wedding dress. She thought it would be easy when it came to tonight." She said laughing again.

"Good thing she doesn't know the truth."

"Why?"

"She'd be pissed off knowing we're sitting here getting drunk off our ass."

"I'm not drunk." Tempe said slurring her words as she took another swig of the bottle.

They sat there for another few minutes listening to the music play and drinking. It was dark out side and the clock read 11:56 as Tempe finally got off of the couch and headed towards her room, dreading the fact the time had come for them to go to bed. As she neared the door she turned to see Booth looking at her oddly as he took a drink from the bottle, he then looked inside only to tilt it upside down over his wide open mouth.

"What are you doing?" Tempe asked resting her arm against the doorway.

"Looking for more, we drank it all." He said looking at the bottle as if it had just turned from liquor to water.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked shaking her head, and then regretted it as the room began to spin.

"Coming, honey." Booth said faking a smile.

"Would you like to spend the rest of your wedding night at the hospital?" Tempe asked as he passed her.

"no." he said turning the light out, but not before giving her an odd look.

"Say that again and I can promise you it will happen."

Tempe quickly made her way to the bathroom where she took off her wedding dress and made her way to her bed, where Booth stood pulling the blankets back. As she re-entered the room he took a quick look up at her and noticed the small teddy she wore, it was a silky white and only went down to her calves. Parts of it were see through; only covering what one would call the appropriate places.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked trying to keep his eyes on her face and not on her body.

"No, I want to honestly tell Angela I wore it on my wedding night." She mumbled walking over to the side of the bed opposite Booth and crawled in.

Booth gave her a small smile before getting into the bed himself. At first it was odd and uncomfortable. Booth had found away to sleep so his back was facing Tempe and he had managed to stay on the bed, Tempe, however, found it extremely hard to fall asleep knowing Booth was right next to her in her bed. She gave a small roll onto her back and noticed how goose bumps made their way across her skin as her arm accidentally brushed up against his.

"Good night, Bones." Booth mumbled from her side, making her jump.

"Good night, Booth." She mumbled turning onto her stomach.

"You know that has to stop." He said groggily.

"What does?"

"You, calling me Booth. We're married your last name is Booth as well, plus if we're going to pull this off you can't be calling me Booth."

"fine." She said realizing he had a solid point. "Good night, Seeley."

"Good night, Temperance." As he said her name she felt an odd feeling in her stomach, but she pushed the feeling aside thinking it was from the liquor. A few minutes later they were fast asleep.

Bright and early the next morning as the sun peaked in through the window and painted the room in a soft morning glow, the sun made its way to the bed and crossed in front of Tempe's softly waking her up. Upon gaining consciousness, her head pounded and she noticed a small warmth beneath her form. Giving a small attempt at getting up, she failed and was forced back down by a solid form around her waist. Opening her eyes, she was quickly forced to close them from the increasingly blinding pain. After a few moments she gave it another attempt and succeeded, coming face to face with Booth. She gave a slight jolt and noticed the object around her waist was his arm; she had rested comfortably on his chest as he slept.

After a few minutes Tempe finally managed to wiggle her way out of Booth's embrace and got out of the bed to head over to the bathroom to empty her stomach. After doing so she brushed her teeth and reached behind her to grab a robe and walked out of the bathroom to see the bed empty. Curiously she made her way into the living room and found Booth hovered over the kitchen counter.

"You ok?" he asked never once turning to look at her.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." She mumbled walking over to him to receive some Advil and a glass of water.

"The coffee's almost done."

"thanks." She mumbled smiling and walked over to the couch to see the TV on and the news being broadcasted. Across from her on the table rested the empty bottle that had caused her the trouble she was in with her body.

A few minutes later Booth came to her side with a cup and handed it to Tempe as he took a seat next to her. Gladly taking it, she took a small sip and allowed the warm fluid to make its way down her throat.

"Cullen called while you were in the bathroom." Booth said breaking the small silence.

"what did he say?"

"He said he was sorry for the mishap, again." there was a pause where he gave a small smile then continued, "And one of the agents is coming by with Tammy the Bulging Tummy."

"What?!" Tempe asked confused, and then her eyes lit up, "Agent Brookes?"

"No not Agent Brookes," he gave a laugh knowing that when the time came Tempe was going to kill him, if she ever got the chance. "He has mysteriously disappeared."

"Good," she mumbled, "now what's Tammy the Bulging Tummy?"

"It's a prosthetic belly, just so you look pregnant, you'll have a few of them so they can make you look like you're really pregnant and growing."

"When do I have to put the first one on?"

"I'm not really sure; they'll let you know when they should be worn and how to put them on. I'm sure you can have it off for showers and sleep, but I'm not sure if any other time."

"Great now I get to lug around an extra five pounds, or almost that much."

"Actually I think it may be more, I'm not sure how heavy it is."

There was a small silence as Tempe thought over how uncomfortable it would be to carry the thing on her stomach as she does her work everyday. She sat there wondering if there would ever be a way to get out of it and knew there wasn't. The sound of a ringing phone pulled her out of her thoughts as she reached to her side and picked up the phone. Before she could even say anything a female voice began apologizing.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry for calling you this early, I'm sorry for calling you about this actually. I know you and Booth would be very busy this morning, but this is huge…" she trailed on taking about random things about how sorry she was and how she was upset at herself for waking them up from a sleepless night, little did she know it was a long night, a long comfortable night, but she couldn't know that. It would ruin everything.

"Angela, how about you calm down, breathe and explain." Tempe said into the phone getting Booth to give her an odd look.

"I have the face, the one for the third body. I finished it up last night and well…" she trailed of again.

"Well what?"

"You're not going to like it. I need you and Booth at the lab in fifteen, I'll meet you there, sorry."

"Ok, bye." Tempe said, then hung the phone up and explained to Booth what had happened. After which they got dressed and headed towards the lab, hoping everything was ok, but deep down Tempe knew it wasn't. There was something in Angela's voice that sounded scared.


	12. Chapter 12

"Angela what is it? What did you find?" Tempe asked later that day as Booth and her rushed into the lab towards Angela's office.

"You'll never guess." She mumbled looking frantically around the room. "I stopped working on this face about a week ago to work on Barbra Johnson's and last night I thought I'd finish this one up, you'll never guess who it looks like."

"Who?" Booth and Tempe said in unison.

"Elizabeth Walters." She mumbled pulling out the picture to show them.

"You're kidding?" Booth mumbled walking over to taking the sketch.

"I'm sorry, who?" Tempe asked confused as she looked down to the sketch of a young girl smiling happily, her long brown hair matched her eyes and her face begged attention.

"Elizabeth Walters, or Lizzie, was a young girl who disappeared two months ago while walking home from school." Angela explained.

"She was seven months along in her pregnancy and was forced to attend a special school for expecting mothers." Booth continued. "her parents called her in missing three weeks after she failed to return home.

"why so long?" Tempe asked taking the picture away.

"Mommy and Daddy never really approved of the little guy, referred to it as a demon child from hell. Or the anti-Christ. They were very religious people and couldn't face the fact little innocent got it on in the back seat of her boyfriends truck." Booth mumbled remembering the file he had skimmed the day she had been reported.

"So her mother and father basically abandoned her?" Tempe mumbled looking out the office window to the middle of the empty lab where the body on the topic lay. "Where is everybody?"

"Sweetie, it's the weekend. They're all home. I only brought you here because my place is a mess and I needed to find my colored pencils." Angela mumbled looking back to her desk to find the pencils under a stack of papers. "I'm sorry I interrupted your weekend, but I felt it was important."

"It's ok," Booth said smiling at her. "Bones, is there any way you can prove that's her?"

"Not without any DNA. We got some for bodies one and two, but I need to run some more tests with the other one before I can say for sure."

"Ok, well good, we'll come back tomorrow for some work, question a few people and see where that leads us."

"Why don't we just do it know? We're all ready here." Tempe asked, getting a look from Booth.

"Aren't you guys going on a Honeymoon?" Angela broke them apart from their conversation. "You know for newlyweds, you don't act like I thought you would."

Booth's eyes widened. Was it all over? Did everything they had worked so hard for just fall to pieces before it was even being finished built? Suddenly, Angela's hand flew to Tempe's stomach and started talking like she would a child.

"Hey, kiddo. Sorry mommy and daddy are so weird, you'll get used to it, at least until you become a teenager, then you can come and hang out with Aunty Ange. Ok?" she said smiling, then stood up to face the parents. "You too better take care of my little niece or nephew. I mean it. When do you find out what it is?"

"We're going to wait until it's born and find out then. More surprising." Booth covered up quickly.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys when you get back from your honeymoon in a week, have fun and try to leave the room at some point. Hell try to leave the bed," she said walking towards the door a huge smile on her face. "No you know what, stay in bed…all day, and have fun." She then turned back around and headed out the door.

"So this Elizabeth Walters will have to wait huh?" Tempe asked upset looking over to Booth as they headed out of Angela's office.

"I forgot all about the Honeymoon, shit this is just getting worse. And we have to do it because it not it will look like we're not married and that will ruin everything." Booth rambled on as Tempe looked to the platform where the three bodies lay.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked suddenly. "We have to go on a Honeymoon too?"

"I'm sorry."

"We just made a break in this case, one I've been waiting for. Another body could turn up at any moment and we have to leave for a week for some thing people in love do? When all along this wedding is a lie just so we can catch a serial killer?" she all, but practically yelled.

"Look Bones, I'm sorry ok?" Booth said beginning to pace. "If I give you a few hours here, with the body could you do what needs to be done? I mean in order to figure something, anything, out?"

"possibly." She mumbled heading towards her office.

"Six hours, ok Bones? You have six hours to find something, and if you don't find a thing, then we're headed off to the damn honeymoon."

"And what if I find something?" she asked pulling her lab coat on.

"If you find something there's a good chance we could postpone it and get to work on the case. Depending on what you find we may not be on this case for very long."

"Great, I'll get to work now."

The next six hours were spent with just the two of them in the lab. Tempe had examined the bones so many times she felt she could place every little fracture just by memory. Sometimes it was really unnecessary to even look at the body, but she knew there was something she had overlooked, anything at all, she had missed.

Walking from her office from a short lunch break with Booth, she headed back to the body and examined the other two as well. So far all she had was the basics, all three women died of the same thing. The women had been beaten, placed in a position where something heavy ran over the still breathing tied up body, supporting the car theory, most likely killing them in the process, and if they weren't dead than the fact of being set on fire did it. Which was why she stood there looking over bodies that had been given to her just hours after the death occurred.

Hodgins had left her notes saying that the cloth found bound around the wrists and ankles was doused in a chemical, upon closer inspection Zach and she had found the rest of the body had it. After Hodgins had it analyzed he had concluded it was kerosene. Each pregnant woman suffered a horrible death and didn't deserve to be like this. Who knew how many others were still out there. Obviously this guy wasn't new to the idea, he had everything planned out, he had been doing this for years. Who knew how many other expecting mothers were the target. And as she thought it over she began to wonder if she was a target yet. Was the creep was watching her every move? Did he know she was pregnant? Would she have to wait to be considered a target for when she placed 'Tammy the Bulging Tummy' on?

As she stood there she felt something, her brother had called it a sense as if someone was watching her. She hadn't believed it was possible to know if someone had there eyes on you, but now she did. With a quick turn she came face to face with the person causing her uncomforting feeling.

"Jeeze, Bones what the hell?" Booth asked as she quickly turned to him.

"You scared the hell out of me." she mumbled. She had gotten so caught up in the case she had forgotten he was still in the lab with her. "What the hell do you want?"

"What have you found?" he asked looking to the body.

"Nothing, she matches the others perfectly. Same death, everything."

"Is it Elizabeth Walters?"

"It's female, the bones of a highly developed fetus were found, the skull structure of the fetus is that of a male. The woman is in her late teens early twenties. Mixed race, possibly Native American and European."

"That's what Elizabeth was, her great grandfather on her mother's side was a medicine man and grandfather on her father's side came from England." Booth said lowering his head; this was not how he wanted her life to end. She was only seventeen, a mother. She still had a life to live, a life to protect. "Did she try to fight off her attacker?"

"Yes, the break in the wrist was not brought on by a force as heavy as the rest of her breaks, it was twisted back and broken, most likely to stop the attacker from the blows delivered."

Elizabeth was a mother; young as she may have been she had fought for the life of her child, just like the rest had. She was a mother till death.

"How far along was the fetus?"

"At least eight months, judging from the development she was near birth, just like the other two."

"So she was alive for at least a month after she was kidnapped, then she was murdered."

"I would say at least a month and a half." Tempe mumbled.

"Ok, I'll call Cullen ask him to get the file on her, we'll look the father of the baby up and question him." Booth said walking with her to her office where he grabbed his cell phone.

"So no honeymoon?" she asked happily after he hung up. He looked upset.

"Cullen said the family with be taken care of by another agent, he wants us to leave somewhere by tomorrow and not show up for at least a week. We have to appear we're married. If they see us back at work the weekend after our wedding then we'll ruin everything." He said placing his phone back in his pocket.

"But this is our case, we should be he ones talking to the family."

"I know it will be recorded and given to us to analyze, if we feel another interrogation is in order than we can ask for one, but we can't get out of this."

"Shit!"

"You said it."

"So where do we go and when do we leave?"

"We leave tomorrow morning, where do we go? I'm not sure but we have a few hours to think of some place." He said looking over to her, it was going to be a long night.

**Where will they go? Will they ever catch a break? Can the case be solved before Tempe is a target? Will they ever get over their damn stubbornness and just face the facts? Are there facts to face? The answers will be answered soon, along with many others next time on "Mother on the Freeway." PLS review, I look forward to your input. I will update soon, thank you all for your support I could not do this without you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

"When you say Maui, you don't mean Maui, Hawaii, do you?" Tempe asked later that night sitting on the couch next to Booth. He had just gotten off the phone with Cullen and seemed a little upset.

"Yes, Bones. Maui, Hawaii. As in a tropical paradise, full of surf, sun and sand. Luaus, S.C.U.B.A. diving, snorkeling, and spending nights on the beach."

"Why there? That's the place most couples go for their honeymoon." She asked looking over the muted TV to see a newscaster reporting something about the bird flu.

"We have to appear we're married, and stay away from the lab."

"I think a ten hour plane flight will do just that." She mumbled turning the TV up so she could here what was going on.

"We leave tomorrow from the airport at ten in the morning, Cullen has our tickets and will have them delivered tomorrow along with 'Tammy the Bulging Tummy' and we should be lifting off by ten thirty."

"What time is our arrival?"

"Three o'clock that evening their time. It will be a very long trip, so bring something to do."

"Why? Don't want me bugging you?" she asked giving him a small smile.

Booth looked at Tempe and closed in on her, his lips were inches from hers and he tried with all his power not to lean forward and kiss her. Though from the look in her eyes, he could tell she begged for him to take the small move and kiss her. Instead he softly whispered in her ear how she could get her new book done so they could have fun on the island. She gave a slight nod, and then turned to the TV to listen on the report given about the bodies that had been found. She had been told by Cam to release some information into the public and done so; however it was done an anonymous tip. Booth had suggested it be done that way.

After a few hours of arguing over who should wake up in the morning first to let the agents in and after they had their things fully packed and ready by the door, Tempe called Angela's cell and left a message about how they would be leaving for their honeymoon to Hawaii and if anything were to come up she was to call right away. After Booth had made sure the doors were locked and the house was quite, they finally made their way into the bed again.

Like the previous night, it was an awkward time. Booth had found a spot on the bed he could steady himself on his side with as Tempe tried many maneuvers to sleep on her stomach while staying a respectful distance from her partner.

After another long and awkward night, Tempe woke up the next morning to find her self sleeping on Booth's chest again. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she found it hard to move. A small knock at the door cause her to force Booth awake and follow him to the door.

Booth tiredly opened the door and came face to face with a few of the other agents. Tempe gave a small smile as they walked into her apartment. She quickly scanned the small group of five men and wondered which one was Agent Brookes. Three of the agents took the baggage's and carried them down to the car while the other two, two of the very few who knew about the case, pulled out a small box and opened it.

Details were given on how Tempe was to put the stomach on and how often she could take it off. She was also told that new ones would arrive for every trimester to make it appear she was growing.

After a half hour to change and shower Tempe and Booth sat in his SUV heading to the airport where they got ready to board the long journey to the other side of the country.

After a long ten hour flight full of sleeping, talk and reading, Booth and Tempe finally arrived in the humid airport of Kahulu the sun provided a small light as it started to take the journey down beyond the horizon. Tempe gave a small gasp as she walked towards the baggage claim and saw the beauty of the island.

"I never thought one place could be so wonderful." She mumbled, though she had seen many beautiful places on her journeys around the world she had never been to one for a vacation with no work involved.

"It really is beautiful." Booth agreed grabbing their bags, then headed for a small building to rent a car.

After picking up the car they headed to the small city of Kihei and towards there hotel where they would be spending their week together. Once entering the room, Tempe made her way into the air conditioned living room and to the balcony where she could see the beach and the many people playing and relaxing.

"Want to go to the beach?" Booth asked coming up behind her startling her.

"Why not? I mean it's nice out and the sun shouldn't be down for another hour or so." She said turning to head towards the room they would share to change.

After they had changed they walked across the small street to the beach.

**I know short, but it's about to get good, I hope. Ok I had a lot of people give me ideas as to where they should go and out of all the ones mention I choose to go with Hawaii because it's the only place I've actually been to and can give off some ideas with. Thanks for all your suggestions though, it sounded like a lot of great ideas.**

**Ok now I'm not really sure how long it takes from D.C. to Maui, but I estimated the time because I went from Cali to DC three years ago and from Cali to Maui last August. So I just figured it all out, I hope I was right. Well please review and I promise to have the next update up soon, thanks for all your support. Love you all**


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night as the sky was a dark blue Tempe sat in a chair on the balcony with a cup of coffee watching the light yellow flames of a fire burn in the distance. A small fire had been started earlier that day over the other side of the mountain near Lahaina and the flames were big and bright capturing the most perfect picture ever.

"Do you like fire?" Booth asked sarcastically walking onto the balcony and then closed the door to keep the cool air in.

"I think it looks beautiful. The bright colors against the dark sky." She said softly watching the flames move higher up the mountain.

"I think it looks dangerous, peoples houses might burn. It's been burning over three hours now and I haven't even seen anybody try to stop it."

"Up there is dry vegetation, homes are far from the fire, it poses no threat, they feel its best to let itself burn out."

"Hear that from the news did we?" Booth asked smiling over to her.

"I was watching it for a few minutes while you were in the shower and I was making the coffee."

A small silence filled them as they continued to watch the flames dance. Finally after a small amount of time passed, Tempe made her way back into the apartment room, Booth behind her the whole time. Making her way to the couch, Tempe took a small seat and picked up the remote to any channel she would find interesting. Booth made his way next to her and took the side of the couch to her side, once comfortably seated, Tempe automatically rested her head on chest as she lay next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and held her close.

Early the next morning the sun poking in through the open glass window woke Tempe up and as she moved to find a more comfortable position she found it pointless. Opening her eyes she found herself on the couch, the news on the TV and Booth beneath her. Lifting her head she took in her surroundings more, then got up to take a shower, however was stopped by something pulling her back.

"Stay." Booth whispered looking up to her.

"I have to shower and change." She mumbled knowing if she sat back down she may not get back up.

"Why? We're in Maui; we have no place to go and nothing to do, just stay a little while longer."

"fine." She mumbled crawling back onto the couch and back to his side where she closed her eyes and relaxed as he massaged her arm. She was too tired to fight him off and just wanted to relax, as she lay in his arms watching the news she began to feel more comfort and soon found herself falling into a sleep as his fingers massaged her right arm.

A few hours later Tempe opened her eyes for the second time that day and found herself back on Booth's side. As she lay in his arms she could feel his steady breathing every few seconds and found the movement comforting, again she found herself drifting into a small sleep, but awoke quickly to the sound of her phone going off on the table next to her. Making a small jump off of Booth's side she reached over to the phone, but failed as Booth grabbed it before her and answered it.

"Booth." He said groggily. "Is this about the case?" Booth asked becoming more conscious, his question confused Tempe. There was a small silence followed by Booth speaking again. "Well she's asleep right now, long night, can I have her call you back when she wakes up? Ok great thanks, bye Angela."

"That was Angela?" Tempe asked trying to take the phone from him. She knew the question was stupid the second she said it.

"Of course, but don't worry it's not about the case. So you can call her back later." He said calmly then grabbed the remote to turn the TV volume up.

"What she must be thinking right now." Tempe said growing worried, for all she new her best friend thought she was having sex with her partner.

"Who cares what she's thinking? We're supposed to be married, and you're supposed to be pregnant, whatever she thinks has got to be good in some way." Booth said reminding her about the case and what they were trying to do.

"Right, well...I better get showered and dressed." She said getting up and walking towards the shower. "What are we going to do today anyways?"

"I'm not sure, it's almost one in the afternoon and there's not really much to do this late in the day. Maybe we should go to the beach."

"Again?" Tempe called from inside their room.

"Why not? Nothing better to do, tomorrow we'll go on Hana Highway, alright?"

"Fine, but I'm not so sure what could be exciting about a highway."

It was later that day after visiting the beach that they arrived back to their room; however, before Tempe could walk in, Booth picked her up in his arms and carried her in.

"What the hell are you doing?" she all but screamed as she kicked him to put her down. He had come up behind her and completely caught her off guard, kicking seemed the logical thing to do at the time, however, proved to be useless.

"What? Can't I just carry my wife over the threshold? I never got to do it before." He said smiling and gently placing her feet to the ground.

"Do you know why men carry their wives over the threshold?" she asked making her way into the kitchen to make them sandwiches.

"No, but something tells me I'm about to find out." He said sarcastically following her into the kitchen to help out.

"It started back in the old times back when marriages were arranged." She started out, and then was interrupted by Booth.

"Just give me the short version."

"Well basically men used to carry the woman over the threshold for fear she would runaway from him, by carrying her in and closing the door he blocked her only exit and prevented her from running away."

"Very interesting." He said half interested. "All I know is it's a tradition and I want you to know you're not running away."

"It's just the Alpha male part of you speaking, though I really don't see why, we're just friends. You have no reason to show such ridiculous behavior to me, I mean it's not like you're trying to win my heart or anything, plus if you were you'd know enough about me to know that just doesn't really work for me."

Booth looked over to Tempe as she placed sandwiches and chips on the table while he grabbed a few drinks. As they ate he watched her and wondered what had caused her to babble on about how he would know enough to impress her? He began to think that somewhere along the line of the case she had finally lost it. Him? Attracted to her? It was the funniest thing he had ever thought of, but the more he thought of it the more he began to rethink everything. Sure he liked her, but she was like a sister to him, a very cute sister, but still a sister. One he was willing to protect with his life no matter what. that was something he tried to tell himself daily, the truth was he wanted her, and not in a sisterly kind of way either.

Tempe looked over to Booth and gave him a small smile, she needed to think of something, anything to keep her mind off of him, and lately that was becoming more of a daily problem. She constantly found herself thinking of him when she had more important things to worry about. Giving him a small smile she looked over to the balcony and out to the burning mountain and wondered just how long it would take for the flames to burn out naturally.

**Please R&R. thanks for all your support. Ok when I was in Maui there was this fire, a big one so I'm just fitting it into the story, also does anybody sense some form of bond between the two? Anybody? Sorry, but I'm a little high on SUGAR, gotta love it, PLEASE R&R!**

**By the way this is just something I felt I should share with you guys, OMG it's funny as hell. Ok I was home today watching some TV and this commercial came on for Carl's Jr. it was about this guy cleaning out his car with a vacuum and sucked up a buffalo chicken bone. Then the TV spokesman said, "unless your name is 'Rover' you shouldn't' be digging for Bones." HA OMG I laughed so hard, anyways that was just something I felt I should share, it was priceless to me. By the way that little commercial thing is so not mine it belongs to Carl's Jr. I just thought I'd share it. **


	15. Chapter 15

It was early the next morning that Tempe awoke to a soft pain in her side. Half awake she rolled from her back onto her left side hoping to find the source, bumping against a stiff object, she assumed was Booth, she then rolled to her right side and hit another hard object with impact. A soft moan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes and found herself staring at the soft carpet. Sitting up she heard a laugh coming from back on top of them bed.

"You think that was funny?" she asked upset about her rude wake up call.

"Extremely." Booth answered leaning over to grab her pillow.

"I felt something poking me." she mumbled lifting the side of her shirt up to check for any bug bites. She quickly covered back up when she noticed the way Booth was looking at her.

"Yeah, sorry, that was me." he said averting his gaze to her eyes.

"Why were you poking me?" she asked walking towards the bathroom that was conjoined to the room they shared.

"You were asleep on my arm and it was asleep it kind of hurt." He mumbled moving his arm trying to get the blood flowing again.

"sorry." She said poking her head out before closing the door, soon the sound of running water could be heard.

Booth shook his head and lifted the sheets to crawl out of the bed and walk over to the window where he opened the white curtains and allowed the Hawaiian sun to bathe the room in its glow. He then turned and walked into the kitchen where he got the coffee started and headed out to the balcony. He had been sitting in the same chair he had occupied before looking out in the distance at the fire. He hadn't known how long he had been sitting there or how he had missed the sound of the door sliding open, but the second she said something he jumped.

"Are you sure we can still go to Hana?" she said making her way to the chair beside him. Her hair was wet and straight and she wore jean Capri's with a purple top that had the designs of Hawaiian flowers.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked once the initial shock wore off.

"The fire."

"Bones, Hana's on the other side of the island. We'll never even see the fire."

"Oh, ok, great. Go shower so we can go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Is the baby making mommy hungry?" Booth joked, but his smile disappeared as she threw him a death glare. "I'll just go shower." He said and walked away and back into the room.

"Booth." Tempe said picking up her ringing cell phone.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" a happy female voice asked from the other end.

"Aright yourself? Anything new on the case?"

"I'm fine and nothing new yet; I'm still working on trying to figure out why my computer won't go back on."

"Did something happen?"

"There was a black out yesterday, it's started snowing for the winter and the blizzards are just starting." She explained. "How's the weather over there?"

"Sunny and warm. It's only eight thirty right now and it's almost seventy eight degrees. There is a real nice breeze coming in."

"So how's the marriage going so far? And how about my little niece or nephew?"

"Booth and I are doing fine with the marriage thing, as for the baby, it could be worse." She lied running her hand over her flat stomach; soon she would have to carry around 'Tammy the Bulging Tummy' and would have to act pregnant.

"Well that's good news, look my phone is dieing, but I was wondering if you could possibly get me a sarong? I've always wanted one straight from Hawaii."

"Of course, I saw them as we drove into town the other day, I was going to get you one, but I don't know what color you would want."

"Blue or green."

"Blue or green, got that I'll let her know, but right now we have to go; I have some husband business to attend to." Booth told Angela as he grabbed the phone from Tempe. "Ok I'll let her know, bye."

"I see we're ready to go." She said looking over to the beach where a few of the locals had already begun surfing for the day. Booth gave her an odd look; normally she would have killed him for saying what he had to Angela.

"Yup, are you?"

"I guess so." She said getting up and following him into the apartment to grab her purse, hat and sunglasses then walked out into the nice day, Booth behind her all along with his glasses on.

As he walked in front of her to the car, she had to suppress a laugh as she realized he was wearing a grey T-Shirt with shorts. The shorts were complimented by browns male sandals that matched the shorts perfectly. As they got into the car they headed towards the airport they had arrived in and past the awful smell of the sugar canes. After an hours worth of driving the finally hit a small town of Paia, a small sign told them only one hundred and fifty three people lived in the small town and a three minutes drive through told them how small the place really was.

"That town is so small I think we missed it." Booth joked after they were some distance away.

"That's not funny, I would love to live in a small town like that, it's American." She said fiddling with the music stations.

"Yeah, very American." He said sarcastically. "You'll never find a radio station up here, check in the glove compartment I have a few CD's I brought."

"This road is getting me sick." Tempe said opening her window to allow the fresh air in. they had only been on the road for an hour and a half with another three hours ahead of them. Though the scenery was beautiful and there was plenty more to come the winding roads made it hard to keep the breakfast they had down.

"This is the 'Highway To Hell'." Booth said rolling down his window as well.

"I think we have that song." Tempe said looking through the CD's and came across AC/DC. After a few moments time the rock and roll sound of Highway To Hell blasted from the stereos. They sang together and enjoyed the time they had, it was very often the two friends had time to spend with each other, and oddly enough the vacation had offered the extra time. Three hours later they reached the city of Hana and shopped around. They walked in the black sand and at lunch, as Tempe was in the bathroom, Booth walked into a souvenir shop to buy a T-Shirt. After Tempe got out they got back into the car and headed back down the highway.

"You know that if we just go up another two hours worth of road we can hit a less winding road home." Tempe offered looking at a map.

"I know, but another tow hours and we might not make it home in time." He said coming to a stop at a bridge.

"In time for what?"

"There's a tropical storm coming, and if we're not careful, the water will cause a rock slide, not telling when it will hit or what."

"Great, another four hours of the sickening turns." She said relaxing in her seat for another long ride.

"If you want you can take a nap, I'll wake you when we get there."

"Thanks, but its ok, it's a little unfair to you." She said looking over to him and gave him a smile, one he happily returned.

It was later on that day that they found themselves running from the car and back to the room. The small sprinkles that had started during their first hour of heading back, was now a full blown storm. The thunder was loud and the lightening made them jump, laughing and smiling they made their way back into the room. Soaked in water they collapsed on the sofa and laughed everything away. It had been an eventful day.

Breathing heavily, Tempe looked over to Booth and into his eyes. Something in her wanted to touch him, make sure that everything was real; she wanted to be sure that she wouldn't wake up in the morning and she would be back in DC getting ready for work. Booth looked up from the ground and up to Tempe, something in him wanted to kiss her, for real this time and not just because they were working a case and somebody was watching. He wanted to kiss her like nobody was watching.

He inched closer to her as their laughing stopped, carefully, his hand made its way up to her chin and lifted it up, he went the small distance and stopped, allowing her to pull away or increase the small space between them. He hoped like all hell she would not pull away, but knew that if she did he couldn't blame her and luckily he didn't need a reason. Tempe moved in the small distance and stopped just as their lips were barely touching, even the slightest movement would cause their lips to touch.

Without warning Tempe moved forward as Booth took her lips in a passionate kiss, one she pushed forward with, she opened her mouth as his lips begged for access and felt his tongue meet hers. Without warning his lips dropped from her mouth and went to her neck, licking the spot above her pulse. Slowly her hands busied themselves with unbuttoning his shirt; he soon followed her moves and threw both objects to the side. Feeling the need to push things further, Tempe fell back onto floor, pulling Booth with her, never once allowing his lips to leave her skin. Suddenly, just as Booth started to pull her bra strap down and over her shoulder, the phone rang. They quickly jumped apart from each other like two teenagers getting caught by their parents on prom night.

"Booth." Tempe said into the phone as she put it to her ear. She looked up to Seeley who had gotten up from the on top of her and offered her his hand to help her up. She took it and allowed him to put her shirt back on, he then quickly retreated into the room and soon the sound of running water could be heard.

"Just find out what you can, if the power's out there is obviously nothing you can do."

"They say we may not be able to return to work for a few days. This is the worst blizzard storm yet, and they say it's only the beginning. I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's ok, Ange, by the time it's back up we should be heading home and then we can work on it."

"Alright, well I'll see what else I can do; I just wanted to let you know not to expect any updates soon."

"Alright, thanks Ange, bye."

"bye." Angela said, and then hung up.

Tempe gave a silent groan of disapproval, she was left alone in the living room looking out the balcony to the storm and trying to figure out how she could face Booth after they almost had sex on the floor five minutes prior. After thinking for five minutes the water stopped running and soon Booth emerged from the room.

"Was that Angela?" he asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah that was her, nothing new yet, there was a power outage caused by a blizzard." She explained unable to look him in the eyes.

"Just let her know she has bad timing." He joked giving her a smile, one she retuned gratefully.

"I'll be sure to do just that."

"Well let's see." He said taking her hand and led her to the couch where they sat to watch TV. "It's raining outside and there is not much else to do, what do you say we see if there are some movies on?"

"Sounds great." She said throwing her legs on the couch and rested her head on his chest.

"Sorry about earlier Bones. I just lost it." he said after a moment's silence.

"It's ok, Booth. You weren't alone." they smiled at each other and then turned back to the TV. Outside the flames of the fire gave on final show and burned towards the ocean, before being extinguished by the rain.

**Well? Any good? you tell me, pls review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know its been a while, I'm so sorry, I haven't seen the X-Files in like 10 years, I was three when it first started showing, but had to stop when I was 6, because I had first grade to attend, pre-k and kindergarten always allowed me to view it, oh well anyways, I've bought the seasons and I'm watching them everyday after school and work. So I'm sorry it's been a while, plus my little sis gets dib's on the computer when I'm not on, and she can write up a storm. She's also an author on fanfic and when she's gone that's it. Ok well this is short and I'm sorry I'll try to update more and sooner next time, thank you all for being oh so patient. MUCH LOVE!**

It was later on that same day that an awkward silence filled the quiet room as the only sounds that could be heard were the lowered TV and the rain pounding against the balcony window. Tempe lay comfortably in Booth's arms watching a TV show he called 'The X-Files'. She hadn't ever heard of the show, but the second the names of the two agents working together were known, she was reminded of the day he had told her they were like Mulder and Scully. Though, in the current episode, they were still just partners and not dating yet, it had taken Booth at least an hour to explain to Tempe how he had meant they were only partners and helped each other out in cases. She had immediately jumped to asking questions after viewing a previous episode. However after their little incident earlier upon arriving back from Hana had made his excuse weak and had them both wondering if they had fallen into the same based relationship the two fictional characters had.

"Booth? Are you hungry?" Tempe asked after a few moments silence.

"A little." He said moving to sit up as she got up from his side. "What do you say to some Mahi-Mahi and poi?"

"Um, sure why not, sounds interesting." She said sitting up to get ready.

"Alright, just grab your purse and we'll go get it, I saw this little restaurant on the way in from the airport and I hear it's good."

"Where did you hear that from?" she asked as they walked out of the room and to their car.

"This local who worked at the place we had breakfast at." He explained as they got into the car and headed towards the main area of town.

After arriving home, carrying a carton of fish and the Hawaiian sauce, they made their way over to the table to set things up. As they ate they spoke of random things, how the rain was dieing down and once it had stopped how they would go to an outdoor shopping mall and how they would go to the beach, they meant to make the next five days worth something. Following dinner, the two sat on the balcony eating pineapple and watching the sun play different colors on the cloudy sky as it set beyond the horizon.

"Want to go to the beach?" Booth asked looking across the way to the empty area. Most people were safely in their homes hoping for the storm to die out; even the local surfers had called it a night.

"Why not?" she asked getting up from her chair to walk into their bedroom where she changed into her swimsuit. Once done, Booth changed as well and they soon made their way down to the ocean.

Stepping on the wet sand, Tempe wiggled her toes as a child would, as Booth set up a blanket for them to sit on. Dressed in pants and jackets, covered from the growing cold, they sat on the blanket and watched the sun set. Even as it had grown dark, they refused to leave. All they did was sit and listen to each other speaking; if a silence filled them it was broken by the sound of the crashing waves not, but a few feet in front of them. After a couple of hours had passed, Booth looked to his side to see Tempe fast asleep, carefully managing to gather their things, he picked her up and carried her back to their room, where he placed her on the bed to sleep comfortably. Not wishing to disturb her Booth fell asleep on the couch in the living room, listening to the weather on the following day.

"BOOTH!" the name was yelled over the stillness of the hotel room. Booth immediately sat up from his spot on the couch to rush over to the sound of the voice. "BOOTH!"

"What?" he asked scanning the room to see Tempe coming out of the bathroom, he face looking flushed, but complete horror in her eyes.

"Jeeze!" she said rushing over to him to embrace him in a hug. "You scared me."

"I was on the couch." He explained as she pulled away.

"I woke up and you were gone." She said plainly, hoping he would drop the conversation, even though she had acted as if he had been kidnapped.

"You've woken up plenty of times to me not being there. Are you ok?" he asked walking over to her.

"I'm fine, trust me." she mumbled trying to make the bed.

"Ok I'll get the coffee started." He said then walked out.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tempe began to think. She had acted irrational, it was only a dream, well a nightmare really and though she hadn't had many she still had some, after all she was a human being. So why freak when he wasn't there? She pondered this until she ended up thinking the last time she had a nightmare, she had been back in DC she had had a horrible nightmare, and like every other time she reached over for her pillow, only to find Booth instead. It explained why he was holding her close the first and second night the slept in the same bed, she had had a nightmare and reached for him in the dark, he had acted only instinctively and wrapped his arms around her, providing the feel of protection. But now as she reached for him and found nothing, not even his pillow she had felt abandoned and left alone, like her parents and brother had left her.

"Coffee's ready." Booth said pulling her away from her thoughts and snapping her back into reality.

"Thanks Seeley." She mumbled heading towards the balcony, he followed behind her.

"So what are you up for today? The storm should be gone by one or two."

"I say we go to the little factory by the sugar canes." She offered.

"You mean the sugar museum? Alright, we'll go when the rain dies down, but until then what are you up for?" Tempe looked over to Booth and gave him a small smile.

After coffee and breakfast and the local McDonalds they came back home to watch a few more movies, though all the time spent watching TV in those few days had over exceeded Tempe's lifetime of TV, she still found it comforting to be in the arms of one of her best friends, however, something in her told her everything had changed, that somewhere along the line her best friend was more.

As Booth held Tempe to his side he felt happier than he ever had in his life, not counting his times with Parker. He looked down at her and her smile melted him away, unknowingly he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her forehead and gave her a gentle squeeze of the shoulder, however, Tempe leaned up, pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. Suddenly they were wrapped in the others embrace on the couch, Booth on his back and Tempe above him, it seemed their activities from the previous day would be finished, both of them hoping the phone wouldn't go off.


	17. Chapter 17

It was different than she had ever expected, and it had taken her a week to finally admit it to herself. Tempe and Booth had arrived home from Maui a few days earlier and had returned to work the previous day. Much to everyone's dismay the case was still at a stand still. Nothing new had been found an no new bodies had come into light, however as Tempe sat in her living room typing on her laptop she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to Booth. Though nothing happened in Maui, except for the time Angela interrupted them with her phone call, they had come pretty close on the couch, only to fall off and laugh about the whole ordeal, deciding to just forget the whole thing. Looking across from where she sat on the couch, Tempe saw Booth on the phone talking to Parker about how soon he would be able to come and visit him and Temperance. They had agreed to convert her guest bedroom/study into a bedroom for the child and have him spend the night when Rebecca said it would be alright.

Tempe sat staring blankly at her laptop hoping to get her mind off of Booth, but found she couldn't. She had realized that with him, her life was a little easier, more fun. Admitting to herself she was happier was hard enough, which was why she chose not to show it as much or even mention it. At times she wished the case would end and she could go back to her normal life and other times, she never wanted it to end. It was just the fact that he was in her company, that he wouldn't leave her alone that made her feel good.

"Well, Rebecca says he can spend the night this weekend, if that's ok with you." Booth said pulling her out of her thoughts as he hung up his phone.

"Sure, not a problem." She said smiling and let her hands rest on her laptop, which sat in between her crossed legs. Her one-size-too-big shirt Booth had gotten her on Hana Highway, one he gave her after arriving back in DC, covered up her shorts making it appear as if she was only wearing the shirt, leaving everything else to the imagination, something Booth allowed his mind to run away with. Quickly he shook out his thoughts and scolded himself for thinking such things. Except for the two times in Maui she had shown no real interest in him. He had come to call those two times her 'Tropical fever' moments, easily blaming the tropical paradise to mess with her better judgment, something he knew made little to no sense at all.

"Great, well I'm going to bed." He said getting up from the couch and stole a look to the clock. The digital on the cable box, something he had to fight her for to get, read 10:46.

"I'll be in there in a few minutes." She called after him, saving what was left on her computer before checking the doors, turning out the lights and walking towards her room.

"You know what tomorrow is? Don't you?" Booth asked pulling the covers back from the bed and fluffing the pillows.

"Umm...Thursday?" she questioned walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"No, the first day we get to put on 'Tammy the Bulging Tummy', well the small one." He said motioning to the closet where all the different forms of prosthetic stomach growth sat.

"Damn it." he heard her swear from behind the closed door.

"It's ok, it's just to see if they notice a difference, it'll get far worse, trust me." he said joking as she came out of the bathroom.

"Shut up Booth." She shot back before climbing into the bed and turning out the light.

"get used to it Bones, with the way the case is going we could end up going the whole nine months with you carrying this thing around."

"One more word out of you Booth and I promise you'll wake up with a black eye." She warned, getting a chuckle out of him.

"night." He mumbled then gave out a soft disgruntled moan as her elbow made contact with his ribs.

"night." She said, a smile could be heard in her voice.

The next day seemed to be far better than the other's and far worse in other ways, it depended on how one looked at it. Another body was introduced to the others making it good for a break in the case, more to examine, but worse for the woman's fate. Looking over the body, the same things were found as before. Signs of beating, binding of the wrists and ankles, something heavy crushing the body and finally the icing on the cake, the one thing to make sure the identity was gone and the person was dead, the burning. Hodgins had checked the rope used to bind the wrists and ankles and came to the conclusion that the same one was used for all of the other victims, linking all the murders together.

"So Bones, what have we got here?" Booth asked later that day as he walked up to the platform.

"Same as the other woman, Caucasian female, another victim of the same serial killing."

"Great." Booth said upset punching his hand.

"There's just one thing that is different about this woman compared to the others." She spoke up, her voice had changed and the look on her face showed the news was far from good.

"What is it?" Booth asked walking over to her.

"This woman was killed at least three years ago; she's been dead for quiet some time now."

"Perfect." Booth said, his temper getting shorter.

"I have Angela doing a reconstruction of the face as we speak, no telling what will come up, but..." she trailed off as she looked down to the body laying on her table, on the table next to her lay the remains of the woman's unborn child, a life ended before it even had a chance to begin.

"but what, Bones?" he asked walking over to her and placed his hands on her face to get her to look him in the eye.

"if this woman was killed three years ago, we have no idea how many are still out there, or how far this killer goes back into his killing spree." She spoke the words that had been running in her head. What if this man had killed thousands more? Would they ever find them? Would this man ever get caught? Or would she end up on the table as well? Having the truth behind the case revealed at the fact that there would be no bones of a fetus along with her.

Booth looked at Tempe and pulled her close, it was almost as if he had read her thoughts and shared her fears. Holding on to Booth tightly, Tempe felt safe, and the small chance of hope entered her mind once more. They would find this killer. They would get justice and she would not suffer the same death.

**I know I'm sorry again it's has been a while. School and work are running up my schedule not to mention my other fanfic. Oh well, here it is the next chapter and I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP. Please review and let me know how you all think it's going... thanks for all your reviews in the past they make my day.**


	18. Chapter 18

Tempe sat in her office working over a few of the reports she had managed to get written over the past few hours, everything spoke the same, describing how the women died, their real names and so on. The next victim was the only one left unidentified and Booth was off getting information from the family of Elizabeth Walters, she was asked to stay behind in order to figure out anything new, now she sat there bored looking at her blank computer, slowly her hand traveled down her stomach and, unconsciously rubbed the small bulge. Though she knew no child resided there she felt somewhat comfortable believing the lie.

"My god, you've gotten bigger." A female voice said from her door, causing Tempe to look to the speaker and smile as Angela made her way in, quickly embracing her friend.

"I haven't seen you in all day, where the hell have you been?" Tempe asked taking the file from her friend's hand.

"A little here a little there, mostly in my office working on this face." She paused, then changed the subject. "So how's the little one doing?"

"Fine." Tempe answered looking through the file to see several drawings.

"I got lost along the way." She mumbled. "So is everything ok in paradise?"

"Everything's fine. A little tired and hungry, plus morning sickness has started up again, but other than that I'm doing fine." She lied. She had bought a book on what to expect month by month and figured that by using the book her lies would seem more believable.

"Alright sweetie, as long as you feel you're alright." She said smiling, knowing that within the next couple of months her best friend would be growing rather large and soon the miracle would be there for her to play with and go crazy over. Angela was so lost in thought she failed to notice Booth in the doorway talking to Tempe.

"So, Bones we have us the name of this girl?" he asked, Angela frowned as she noticed nothing much had changed between the two; they acted as if they had every other day at work.

"Well Angela has this face, but I don't have a name." she answered giving him a small smile. This seemed to please Angela for the moment.

"Her name is Katherine Logan." Angela spoke up.

"Great, come on Bones we better go look for the Logan family." Tempe got up from her seat and followed Booth out of the lab and to the car.

A couple of months had passed since the discovery of Katharine Logan's body, Tempe was about five months heavily pregnant and waddled a bit due to the extra weight on her stomach. At night Booth would help her out of it so they could sleep and during the day she would make her way around the lab carrying the prosthetic stomach around. Throughout the past couple of months nothing new had come up, they had very few cases that had interrupted them from the main case, but they were solved quickly and life was returned back to what they were forced to believe was normal.

At the moment Tempe sat in her office working over a few of the folders, she had been privately cataloging the cases ion her office, occasionally looking back on them for anything she had missed. The bodies had been placed down in the basement of the Jeffersonian until something new came up, and she personally wanted nothing more than to get them out of there and into the ground where they would have peace and the families could stop worrying over who the next victim would be. Booth entered the office quietly and watched as Tempe studied over her files and silently walked up to her.

"Ready to go home?" he asked as he approached her, she gave a slight jump, then nodded trying desperately to get up from her chair. Failing miserably she fell back, but was stopped half fall by Booth taking her hand and helping her up. She gently placed her hands on his chest as she tried to gain her balance back. Though the moment was quick it was there. It had came often, especially during the past couple of months. Something in them both wanted them together, even if it was just for a kiss, and not like the kisses they had been sharing in front of everybody for the sake of the case, but a real actual kiss that came straight from the heart and not the mind.

"thank you." she mumbled straightening herself out and allowing him to help her into her coat. they quietly exited the lab and walked out to the car. Just before Tempe entered the car she placed a slight kiss on Booth's cheek as he stood at her side trying to help her into the car. He looked to her oddly before continuing to help her in then got in on his own side and started the car, heading for the apartment they shared.

As they entered the dark room Booth turned the lights on and closed the door behind Tempe. They had said nothing since she had kissed him, yet the silence between them was anything, but awkward. Before Tempe could even react Booth was standing in front of her, his lips hot on hers as he kissed her passionately.

For the first time in a long time Tempe allowed her mind to shut off and she deepened the kiss by pulling him closer to her. She gave a slight shiver as she noticed his hands had gone under her shirt and had begun working on getting the prosthetic stomach off. Once the damn thing was off she closed the remaining distance and placed her hands in front of him and began working on his buttons.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked stopping her hands as he took a deep breath. "once we cross this line there is no going back."

"close the door and throw away the key." she muttered taking his shirt off and watching it fall to the floor. She then splayed her fingers over his bare chest and moaned as he brought his mouth back on hers. The kiss was filled with more than the love, it was filled with the want, the need of the other. Slowly they made their way into the bedroom, dropping clothes as they went.

The next morning Tempe woke up to a warm feeling under her and as she opened her eyes she noticed her partner, and husband beneath her. 'So much for the annulment'. She joked to herself. Looking to the clock she noticed they had forgotten to set it and were at least two hours late for work, she made a quick jump from his bare chest, but was stopped by Booth's newly found death grip around her naked waist.

"I called work earlier, I told them you had a doctors appointment." he stated with his eyes closed before rolling them over so she was beneath him. "hope you don't mind."

"not at all." she said smiling up at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Any regrets?" he asked dreading her answer.

"none I can think of at the moment." she joked and moaned as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "how about you?"

"Only that it took so long to happen." he said honestly.

"If only we saw the signs." again she joked and they laughed together. They never got to the 'doctor's appointment', which made them both glad it was never made. They hardly left the bed and never left the apartment.

Outside he sat in the dark corner of the alley. She was growing bigger and bigger, her husband cared deeply for his wife and his unborn child. Sure he was FBI, but the second she was gone there was nothing he could do, soon she would be just like the rest of them, only this time she wouldn't perform the overlook of the body, her friends would have to do that. The man turned to his side pulled out a notebook and began writing, though he knew the journals were bad to keep he needed something to remind himself when the best time would be to grab the women. Soon the time would come and he would go for her. The man turned and left. Leaving the happily married couple alone and feeling safe…for now.

**Ok I know along time, I'm so sorry. I have been stuck on where I was headed with this. I got this chapter out because I had a small break through, but I'm not sure how long it may take for the next update because again I am at a loss. If anybody had any ideas please HELP ME! Thank you all for your reviews you are all the only reason why I write. Thank you. I hope to have the next chapter up once my muse comes back from my X-Files vacation. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody thank you so much for the reviews and after a long delay here is the next chapter, I would like to thank my freind Jessi for all the help in coming up with the ideas and Betaing the story, thanks Jessi you really helped me get through this.**

Tempe sat on the couch with Parker at her side she looked down at him and forced a smile as Booth stood behind her pacing back and forth while on the phone. Parker looked up to her and gave her a smile in return before looking back to the TV that played a cartoon that all Tempe understood was about a talking sponge that lived under the sea in some fruit. She rested her hands over the protruding stomach and looked back to see Booth walking into the hallway out of earshot of both her and Parker.

"I'm hungry." Parker mumbled never turning from the TV.

"What would you like to eat?" Tempe asked trying to get up, but found it harder than she thought. Parker was up from his seat and walked into the kitchen searching for something to munch on. When he returned Temperance smiled as he sat on the couch eating a chocolate ice cream cone and handed her one. "Thank you." She said taking it from him to eat.

"My mommy said that when she was going to have me she liked chocolate and lots of it. I thought because you're having a baby also you would want some." He explained changing the channel to a show where a bunch of kids sang on a basketball court about how they were all in it together. "Mommy?" Parker asked after singing along with the song.

"What?" she asked looking over to him. They had agreed to him calling her Tempe or Dr. Bones, but he always ended up turning back to calling her mommy. She had let it pass and figured that it was better than nothing.

"Where do babies come from?" He asked placing his hand on her stomach and looking up at her.

"Well you see…" she started out, but was stopped mid sentence by Booth's hand covering her mouth.

"Hey buddy, what did I tell? Not until your older right?" Booth asked letting his hand fall from her mouth and to her shoulder. "No matter how much he begs, don't tell him." He said leaning down to place a kiss on her lips then walked over to Parker to kiss him on his cheek.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked turning to see him walk out the door, his phone was no longer to his ear, but was now in his hand.

"I have to go and run a few errands." He said opening the door and heading out. "Parker, help her out as much as you can, OK?" he asked and received a nod from the child in return. Once Booth was gone Tempe sat watching cartoons with Parker for an hour before she was pulled away by the phone ringing.

"Booth." She answered immediately placing the phone to her ear. "Oh, hey Angela. No I'm home watching Parker until Booth gets back, he said he had some errands to run. Any update on the cases?" There was a silence followed by a small conversation about how she was supposed to be enjoying her day off instead of worrying about the case. "Look I was just wondering, how do I spend quality time with him?"

Tempe sat on a bench overlooking the playground that Parker played around with his friends from school. Looking down to the book at hand, one titled 'Everything You Need to know About Having a Baby'. She had lost herself in trying to memorize the knowledge she would need to know in trying to make the case convincing that she failed to notice that it had started to rain, and most of Parker's friends had started to leave. He quietly made his way to her side and nudged her.

"Mommy, I think it's time to go home." He whispered looking around at the empty playground and jumped as a raindrop fell on his forehead.

"I think you're right." She said getting up from the bench with his help and they walked the small distance home.

As they approached the door a small note was posted to it addressed to her. Looking at it curiously Tempe grabbed the note and read over it. 'In the room there is a surprise, don't thank me just yet. I just had to do it. Thanks for the spare key. Love Angela.' Tempe opened the door and with Parker at her side she found that the small room in the corner she had left empty had been converted into a baby room. The walls were painted with soft blue and pink colors and a small crib sat in the middle of the room as stuff animals lined the walls.

Resting on the child's dresser was another small note and a large envelop. 'Like I said, don't thank me, the money was all from him, he left specific directions along with the money and everything else, I merely decorated it. I hope you love it. Angela.' she then quickly opened the envelope to find another note along with more money, only difference was the hand writing was different. 'Congratulations on the child. I only wish we could be there to see you, but as you know we must stay in hiding for our safety. I hope someday soon I will see my grandchild. Love your father. P.S. your brother says hi.'

That was it, a simple note from her father and money promised to go to the child. She knew things had gotten out of hand, that all of it was unnecessary considering there was no child to be had, but instead she cried, knowing that people loved her so much and cared so much they would do all they could to see her happy.

"Are you ok, mommy?" Parker asked walking to her side and looked up to her.

"I'll be fine. What do you say to helping me with dinner? Huh?" he looked up to her and nodded. He ran ahead of her into the kitchen as she looked back on the room leaving the money and note there for when Booth came home. She stood a while staring before closing the door and walked into the kitchen to find Parker looking into the cabinets with the pasta strainer on his head.

"Mommy? Can we have psgetti?" he asked holding the strainer up for her to grab.

"Why not?" she asked rinsing it off and started to boil the water.

Later that night after reading Parker his bedtime story, Tempe sat sleeping on the couch with Parker asleep on the small space of her lap. The TV played the news as both of them slept peacefully. Booth entered the apartment and smiled at the cute picture of his wife and son sleeping soundly. He quietly walked over and picked Parker up, carrying him to his room where he placed him in the bed and covered him up. Once certain he was comfortable he walked back into the living room, pulled Tempe forward into his arms and undid the strap that held Tammy the Bulging Tummy to her, he then picked her up and carried her sleeping all the way into the room, only to leave and retrieve the prosthetic stomach and throw it into the closet.

Once dressed and ready for bed, he undressed Tempe and quickly dressed her into her pajama's before turning out the light and crawling into bed next to her. He smiled as he found her automatically turning on her side to sleep on his chest.

"Mommy? Daddy?" the voice was drowned out by the rain and thunder outside, but it woke Tempe up with a start, she looked to the clock behind Booth that read 1:34 am before turning her gaze to the doorway where Parker stood crying and carrying his stuff bear.

"What's wrong?" she asked trying to shove a pillow beneath her shirt realizing Booth had taken off her pregnant belly.

"I can't sleep, I'm scared." He cried, she lay there watching him for a moment struggling with the pillow before finally succeeding and offering if he wanted to sleep with them. He quickly ran from the doorway and onto the bed where she made room for him to sleep between them. "night mommy." he said yawning.

"Night baby." she whispered finding the term of endearment fall from her lips and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her neck to hold her close.

It was early the next morning that Tempe woke up to find the bed empty. As she changed and dressed, placing Tammy around her stomach, she left the room and headed into the living room to find Parker eating a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons as Booth stood in the kitchen cooking an egg.

"Good morning." Booth said kissing her on the head and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Morning." she said taking it gratefully. "what time did you get home last night?" she asked after a moments silence.

"About ten, I found you and Parker asleep on the couch, put him and you to bed only to find both of you on me this morning." he joked placing the egg on a plate with toast and gave it to her, she thanked him with a smile and a soft peck on the lips.

"He wanted a bedtime story, so I gave it to him, he woke up unable to sleep so we watched some TV and fell asleep, then this morning around two he woke up scared of the lightning and thunder so I let him sleep with us." she said walking over to the couch to sit next to Parker.

"Yeah, well just be lucky you got the pillow in your shirt fast enough." he whispered to her as they walked over to him and sat down to watch some TV.

"It wasn't easy." she whispered back.

Later that day after eating breakfast, Parker couldn't contain himself any longer and rushed over to the new room to show his dad what his Aunt Angela had surprised his new mommy and little brother or sister with. After which they had agreed to get ready and head down to the lab to thank Angela in person. As they left, he stood in the shadows watching closely, mentally calculating his perfect time to send it. His message would come soon, as would her disappearance. It wouldn't be much longer now, only a matter of time before he could strike.


	20. Chapter 20

Tempe sat in her office looking over a few files, her stomach was rather large now seeing as how she was eight and a half months pregnant. She had been placed on maternity leave not too long before, but still returned to the lab to look over things she felt she may have missed. Four folders lay on her desk as four bodies lay on examination tables. No new breaks in the case had been made, but the theory of how they had died had been proved. Each woman, near birth was kidnapped, beaten, bound and gagged, ran over by multiple cars, most likely on the freeway, then burned to make sure they were beyond recognizable. Tempe placed her head between her hands and gave a soft sigh before looking over the files again, everything from hair color, height, doctors who cared for the women, family members, places of residence. Nothing seemed to connect the only thing all these women shared was the pregnancy.

"Mommy?" A soft voice called from her office door.

"What Parker?" She asked softly looking up to him, welcoming him into her office.

"Daddy said we're going to the park today if you want to come." He said, his face had fallen and he seemed to be upset over something.

"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" She asked as he gave her a small hug.

"I fell down." He said moving away from her to lift his left pant leg up and shower her a band-aide placed over his knee. "Auntie Angela helped bandage it."

"When did you fall?"

"A couple of minutes ago." He said smiling as she gave the band-aide a small kiss before getting out of her chair and standing to her feet.

"Where's daddy?" She asked taking his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the office and to the platform where Booth stood talking to Angela.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but we've done all we could. The only way we even have a chance of catching him is if he gives us another victim." Angela explained as Hodgins work on a few particulates from the bodies he had taken months ago. He knew it was useless, but he felt he too overlooked something.

"Well at the rate we're heading our next victim maybe somebody we don't want to see." Booth said referring to Tempe.

"We just need to keep an eye on her and make sure he doesn't have a chance to get to her."

"If only it were that easy."

"Daddy! I found mommy!" Parker cried as he ran over to his father, Tempe a few feet behind him waddling the whole way thanks to 'Tammy the Bulging Tummy'.

"Hey, sweetheart. Where were you?" He asked as she reached him and placed a soft kiss on her lips, one she returned graciously.

"In my office looking over a few files and such." She said watching as Zach quickly covered up the bodies as soon as Parker had arrived.

"Find anything?" He asked hoping to god they would solve the case soon.

"Nothing that can be of use." She muttered. "Can we go home?"

"Sure thing." He said squeezing her arms. "Parker! Buddy, let's go!" He called as they said their goodbyes.

Hours later Tempe sat alone in her apartment looking over the files again. She had been stressing herself over them lately and was becoming more and more obsessed with trying to catch the killer. She didn't want to end up the next victim on the examination table. Feeling the need to clear her mind, she got up from the couch, grabbed her keys and headed out for a small walk. Though it was more difficult and frustrating walking with the prosthetic stomach she found some clarity as her worry about the case left.

To her right side she watched as families played at the park with their kids and began to think. She had never wanted kids and still didn't, but that never stopped her from thinking about it. She continued on her walk and decided to take a short cut home through an alley. Seeing as how Booth would be home soon and she didn't want to worry him.

She made a sharp left and saw the dirty alley as the smell of urine entered her nostrils. Soon the sent became strong as she was forced to smell it up close. Her head pounded as she fell and her stomach was cushioned by the fall, but not by much. She struggled to turn on her back to see her attacker, but was hit again in the back of the head and blacked out. The last thing she remembered was feet heading towards her from a corner in the alley.

Booth arrived home and searched the apartment for her, finding her gone and nowhere in sight he called up a few FBI agents that had been set up undercover to watch her as left. They had said they had seen her leave twenty minutes prior and said she should be home by now. They explained how she had walked down the alley only to never walk out. Agents were now there searching the place, promising to call him when they found anything they hung up with Booth.

"Damn it, Bones." He swore throwing the phone against the wall. He walked over to it, picked it up and left the apartment. As he made his way down the elevator he called Cullen and told him the hunt for Dr. Temperance Brennan Booth was now on.

Upon opening her eyes, Tempe found herself in a warehouse. Her hands were tied to the wall her back rested against and her ankles were bound together with a chain that made its way up to her wrists. She had an old rag shoved in her mouth and it was kept there by the duck tape that covered her lips.

Fear rose in her body as she took in her surroundings. She was alone, for now. The room was dark and the lack of light from outside told her it was late, she must have been unconscious for a while. Boxes filled the old room and time had taken its toll, the bars and gates were rusty that lead to a room that Restricted. To her left she noticed an old mirror and made out that she had a large bruise on her eye, a large gash on her cheek and blood running down her arm from another gash. Luckily her captures hadn't noticed her fake stomach for it still rested around her waist, she gave a small sigh of relief knowing she was safe, but for how long she didn't know.

Tempe had been sitting in the same position for at least an hour trying to get free, but found it useless, the chains were on and locked tight. Her only escape was a miracle. The old rag in her mouth had been making her sick, she gave a small dry heave and tried to get over the nauseating feeling she had, if she threw up she knew she'd be dead for sure and choking on her own vomit was not how she wanted to die. Suddenly her mind was drawn to the door as it opened and a man carrying a crow bar walked in.

The man was tall, he was a little on the flabby side when it came to the waist, but not by much. He looked to be around the age of late twenties to early thirties. His facial hair consisted of a brown mustache and a beard, his icy blue eyes lacked sympathy as he made his way over to her, the crow bar raised high above his head ready to strike down on her. Which it did, he took one hard swing and hit her right in the stomach. Though 'Tammy' was thick and comforted the blow a bit, it still hurt due to the way he hit her, moving it straight into her stomach and not across it. She gave a jolt of pain, something told her it had busted through the prosthetic stomach and hit her real stomach. She cried in pain as the tears fell and she was left watching as he raised the bar again.

"Dillon?" A male voice called, stopping the man from delivering another blow, this one aiming at her head.

"What is it Malcolm?" The man said, his voice low and filled with hate.

"Kevin is here with the truck." The disembodied voice called out.

"I'm coming." He said dropping the crow bar on Tempe's head, throwing her unconscious again for the time being as he exited the room.

"Any news yet?" Booth asked to one of the Agents at his side. They had been staking the alley and the street in front of it out. They sat in a white truck in front of the park, Tempe had been seeing entering the alley, but never seen coming out, and no vehicle or suspicious movement came from the alley.

"Nothing yet." The agent said looking to one of the cameras that had been set up. The alley had been searched thoroughly, and nothing was found. No other way out and no place to hide, at least nothing they knew of. Booth gave a sigh of frustration and silently prayed that should Tempe would ok in the end, that no matter what happened she would be found alive. All he could do was pray.

**After being grounded and facing a clouded mind on where to take this story I have finally reached a verdict and here it is. I hope you all like it and I promise to have the next chapter up sooner than the others in the past. I feel I finally have an idea where to go. Well I would like to thank my friend Jessi, thanks Jessi, you've helped me get out of my little funk and back on the story, thanks for Beta-ing it and everything. **

**Well please review and thanks millions for all the support throughout the story. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks a million to Jessi for all the help you have given me, I thank you so much. OK there are only a few more chapters left, sso here is chapter 21, please reivew adn let me know what you all think, thanks for the reivews in the past, you all rock!**

As Tempe came back to consciousness she found herself in the back of a moving truck. She was laying on an old mattress and blood stained the old white sheet. She found that the blood was hers and was pouring from a gash in her head, she slowly laid back down on the mattress and fought to stay awake. Her stomach ached and from what she could tell, Tammy was still on. As the truck continued with its journey she could hear the voices of three different men from the other side of the wall that separated them, she felt alone and scared, she fought to breathe and begged her body not to vomit, dizziness came as she lost more blood and she fell back into unconsciousness.

Booth sat in the back of a white van listening as other agents talked about what was going on in the alley. It turns out they had found an exit in a fence and followed it to some great distance, now they sat in front of an old warehouse waiting for anything to happen, any signs of life and they would make a move. It had appeared though that they were too late, if this was even the place. A large white truck passed them as they sat there watching, Booth sat waiting for anything to happen.

"Agent Matthews, do we know where that truck came from?" An agent at Booth's side asked curiously.

"Negative. Looks like it just came from nowhere." The agent replied as Booth watched from one of the cameras.

"Follow it." He said whispering.

"What was that Agent Booth?" Matthews asked.

"I said follow it." He said louder and the van started up as a few other SUV's took off following behind. A few agents stood back to await orders and watched as a fleet of vehicles took off.

"Shit!" The driver yelled when he noticed the flashing lights and sirens behind him.

"PULL OVER THE VEHICLE!" a loud voice yelled over a speaker.

"What do we do, Dillon?" Malcolm asked as Kevin started to pull to the side of the freeway. "Pull out your guns boys. If they want girly, they can have her dead cold body." He said pulling out a rifle.

As the car came to a stop Booth and a few of the other officers approached, but rushed back behind the car as the three men exited the truck all carrying guns. Bullets were fired and Booth watched as one man headed for the back to the truck and opened it, though he couldn't see what was inside he watched as the man shot at random into the confined space. Immediately, Booth fired his gun and watched as the man fell to the ground, blood rushed from the whole in the back of his head. The other two men stood in shock as their friend fell dead to the pavement, seeing the opportunity, the agents rushed over to them and handcuffed them, however, the driver pulled out of it and fired another round, hitting the closest officer in the chest, knocking him back and down to the ground as well.

Daringly, Booth rushed over to the truck and searched around in the dark to find a bloodied woman lying on the mattress, upon closer inspection he found that the woman was Temperance Brennan and that she wasn't breathing. He took her into his arms, covering himself in her blood by mistake and applied pressure to the back of her head. He cried as he held her motionless form and searched for a pulse, finding none, he called for help and listened as the sirens from the ambulance could be heard approaching.

It had been a week and Tempe had been in a coma, the lab had learned the truth behind Tammy and though they were upset, they understood, however, Angela was taking it worse than they had thought. All she cared about was the safety of her friend, she hardly looked at Booth, let alone spoke to him. As she laid there lifeless, Booth watched as Angela sat next to her, confusion ruling her mind as tears fell. No matter how mad she was at him, he knew he had to talk to her and explain.

"Angela?" He asked entering the room. She didn't answer nor did she look up to him. "I'm sorry we lied, but we had direct orders to tell nobody. I'm sorry, if it had been up to me, I would have told you."

"Booth, because you lied, because you brought her into this mess, she may die." She spoke coldly.

"I know, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry, we wanted to tell you."

"You made me believe, she was pregnant and happy, you had me thinking that she was going to live a normal life, now we'll just be lucky if she lives. I'm upset because you lied, but only a little, I'm mostly upset because your lies ended with her like this." Angela cried softly and got up from her seat. "I should let you be with your wife, when she wakes up, she'll want a divorce."

"We've become close, Ange. I don't think she'll ask for one. In the past few months, I've seen her live."

"Have you told Parker?" She asked before walking out of the room.

"Yes."

"How did he take it?"

"He was a bit upset, but knows that sometimes my job requires me to lie about these sorts of things. He understands."

"At least somebody does." She said as she exited the room and walked down the hall.

The next day as Angela sat in the corner of the room with Hodgins watching, Booth stood by Tempe's side, they received the miracle they had been asking for. Tempe slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. She smiled softly as she looked around the room and noticed her friends, though her head pounded she came to fight off the pain and enjoy the time she had with them all.

Later that night as Tempe lay on her bed with Booth at her side, she began asking questions about the case.

"Did we get them?" She asked quietly.

"We got the two, yes."

"I heard three." she stated confused.

"We shot one dead at the time of arrest. He shot at you while you were unconscious, luckily you weren't hit." He said unable to look her in the eyes.

"At least the case is over." She said happily, pulling the ring off of her finger and handed it to him. "We can get the divorce and go back to our normal lives." she stated as he looked over to her confused. This could not be happening.

"After everything we've been through…you're willing to throw that all away?" He asked looking to the ring she placed in her hand.

"Booth, we knew this wouldn't last forever, we knew it had to end sometime. Sure we had our good times, but let's face it, we weren't meant to be together." She said it as if she were explaining to a child about why school was important.

"But after everything…" He said again unable to believe Angela had been right.

"After everything, I just want to go back being friends again, the relationship, it was odd, the sex was great, but other than that it wasn't right." He nodded his head in understanding, but was confused to watch she had said. He loved her and he was positive she loved him, why now?

Tempe looked over to Booth, it hurt him to hear her say the things she did, but she knew it had to be done, that was it, it was over, end of case, get back to the old ways. She watched as he go up from his chair and walked out of the room, what she did was right, but if that were true, why did she feel so bad? She gave a small sigh before placing her face in her hands and cried. She loved him, she needed him, but what she was doing needed to be done. She couldn't afford to loose him. Everybody she loved left, she wouldn't let him do the same and if he did, she wanted to make sure she wouldn't feel the heartache she had in the past. As time ticked on, Tempe wished there was another way


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to Jessi for being there to help bounce off ideas and helping me Beta it, you rock.!**

It had been three long months since she had last seen Booth, three long months since he had removed his things from her apartment and it now appeared out of her life. Every day it was hard at the lab, she knew that the divorce had been filed and once it had gone through that was that, he never stopped by, never called and whenever a body were to show up another agent would stop by to handle the case.

Now she sat in her office, she missed him, everything about him, his eyes, his smile, the way he smelt, acted and even his annoying attitude towards her whenever she would try to prove him wrong. She overlooked one of her previous files and sighed, she was alone. Lonely nights only to be filled by lonely days. Angela would occasionally ask what was up and why she had been acting the way she was, but the truth was something she would keep to herself.

How could she tell her best friend she fell in love with her partner? Knowing Angela she would never let it die and would forever pester her. She was back to her old self, once realizing that the case and lies came for a reason.

Angela walked into the office and coughed pulling Tempe out of her thoughts.

"Hey Sweetie. What's up? You seem a little down." She said happily walking over to the

seat across from her desk.

"I miss him." She whispered unable to hold her terrible secret any more. For the first time she cried and allowed the tears to flow freely as her heart ached and she dropped her head to her desk.

Shocked, Angela flew up from her seat and ran to the office door, she quickly closed and locked it before closing the shutters to the glass windows. After which she rushed to Tempe's side and held her shaking form close as she cried. Her chest heaved with every breath as she fell apart on her friends shoulder.

"It's not right." She muttered into Angela her voice incoherent.

"What?"

"It's not right." She repeated.

"What isn't?" She asked pulling her friend out to look her in the face.

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him."

"What's wrong with falling in love?" Angela asked begging her smile to lay dormant at the fact that her friend had finally admitted to loving her partner.

"Everyone I have loved has left me, nobody stays, and I didn't want to lose him."

"And you haven't, he never wanted to hurt you, he is only giving you time to gather your thoughts before he comes back into your life."

"He's gone Ange, he's not coming back."

"He's only gone because you pushed him away. You should have seen how hurt he was when you told him you wanted a divorce, I've never seen him so broken. I never even knew he could be broken."

"I pushed him away so I wouldn't lose him in the end. So after everything we could go back to normal."

"You slept with him, you fell in love and that was normal, there is no turning back from that."

"So what do I do now?" She asked wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"You find him and pray he'll take you into his arms and never let you go."

"I don't believe in prayer Ange." she said forcing a smile.

"Fine then I'll pray for you. Now go and find him."

Tempe gave Angela another hug before taking off from her office and headed towards the main entrance of the building. Angela shook her head and smiled before silently giving a prayer that she would find Booth and all would end up well.

A small knock at the door sounded and as Booth opened it he came face-to-face with the last woman he would ever expect to see. She stood in his doorway out of air and her face and eyes a bit puffy from what he guessed were tears. She immediately ran into his arms and he instinctively pulled her close against him. She cried into his shoulder and whispered how sorry she was, how wrong she was and how much she loved him.

They held each other like that for a while before pulling apart and entering his apartment. Though there was still much to be discussed about where they stood they knew that after everything they loved each other. He promised to never leave her nor hurt her and she promised to never worry about him doing such things. They lay on the couch that day talking over their lives and their love.

He held her close to his chest, afraid she would change her mind and walk away. He didn't care what caused her to changed her mind, but he thanked god she did. They sat in the stillness of the night listening as their hearts beat as one and in sync, it was scary to be so close to someone yet still feel so far away. In the distance a song played a soft song.

_I hold you close and will never let you leave, _

_I only wish you could let me breath, _

_Your love suffocates me here, _

_But I know I will always love you dear, _

_The rising sun calls our name, _

_And I know here with you, I will never be the same. _

_Softly the bird sings his song, _

_And I know here in your arms is where I belong, _

_Pressed against your chest, _

_I know I will forever be in rest, _

_The world is just outside the window there, _

_But so long as I'm in your arms, I really don't care. _

_Softly our hearts beat, _

_As the warmth inside me turns into heat, _

_Our lips touched tenderly that day, _

_And I wish we could forever stay that way, _

_Laying here with you is all I want to do, _

_For I know you love me and I love you. _

**Ok I know it was short, but I really had no where else to take it and really wanted to get it done. Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with work and school, Senior year is not the best year. Well please review and thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed. By the way the song is entitled 'Here With You' by Me. I'm writing this song and thought I'd use it. Those are just some of the lyrics, the others aren't as good. So please review and thanks a lot for reading. **


End file.
